iAm Surviving Life
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Sam's being forced to wear pink, Freddie's being Sam's punchbag, Carly's throwing tantrums and Spencer's got woman problems. It's all just another day in the life of the iCarly gang. A series of one-shots set in and around the Shay Apartment. Enjoy!
1. iHate to Wear Pink Part 1

**_A/N: Okay! So all those of us who watched iOMG (and I am guessing that's pretty much all of us :P) will know about THE EPIC KISS! And we also all know about the drastically quick cut off following it and the now months of waiting we have to do to get answers. So I'm writing this to ease my Seddie Obsession. Also, I now have a ployvore collection in which you can see all the outfits described for the story :) this is only going to be a three-shot at the most. Promise._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>iAm Surviving Life<em>**

Sam flopped down onto the Shay's couch, a mess of rumpled clothes, and wild blond curls. Her red striped crop top fell over her stomach, the not falling into the crook at her neck, along with the blue pendant that hung on a silver chain, exposing the white tank top she had on underneath. One black denim clad leg fell over the back of couch, the other falling off the side lazily. On her feet she wore black wedge ankle boots, with tied laces.

She held a fatcake in her right hand, while her left used the Shay's remote to carelessly flick through the channels of the television. Around her wrist were several beaded blue bracelets Slowly, she bought the fatcake to her mouth and bit into the soft pink dough. A minute after doing so, the remote dropped out of her hand, and her eyes closed, the blond haired demon falling asleep out of sheer boredom. The fatcake hung limply in her mouth and the television channel stuck on 'Homes for You'.

Carly looked over at her, from where she was surfing the web and watching Splashface videos, with an almost motherly grin. Carly knew her best friend. The boredom was probably sucking the life out of her. School had only just finished for the weekend, and Freddie wasn't here for Sam to argue with. Naturally, the girl had gone into a coma-like state of boredom.

"Aww, Sam... you fell asleep with a fatcake in your mouth again," she giggled, shaking her head. Her dark chocolate hair shimmered slightly as she did so, a pretty beam falling onto her face. She turned back to the computer, spinning on her swivel-stool and scrolled down her screen, clicking a link to a song called '_Make it shine'_ by Tori Vega at Hollywood arts.

She wore a white shirt, with a bow around the neck, under a draping pink shawl, with a flower pattern along the back and bell arm holes that held it over her shoulders and caused the fabric to float around her. In contrast to the femininity of her outfit, she had on dark denim straight leg jeans, with rolled hems. Her shoes were heeled with a slight platform, and white with a flowery pattern over them. Multiple pearl, gold and pink beaded bracelets hung around her wrist.

Silently, so not to wake her friend who was maddening when she had been woke up, she perused her Mychat profile and musings were cut short by the door to the apartment opening and Freddie strolling in, leaving the door open behind him. At nineteen, he had finally grown taller, reaching 5'10 and joined a gym. He now had an impressive set of biceps and abs and was much stronger to the point he could pin and hold Sam down in under ten seconds.

It was those abs and biceps though, which were barely concealed under his tight, blue-striped t-shirt, with dark denim jeans slung low on his hips and flip-flops on his feet, that had girls at heir school drooling over him like he was some sort of God. He held a bunch of wound wires in his hand, and he bobbed his head in greeting to Carly, who waved back. He seemed to be walking towards her, until he realised that Sam was on the couch and turned toward her.

She stirred in her sleep as if realising that she was being watched, and opened her eyes warily. Freddie grinned, leaning over the back of the couch and taking the fatcake from her mouth, giving her quick kiss on the lips. She grumbled unintelligibly and let him kiss her, Carly watching as if it were her favourite television show, before pushing him away lazily. Sam would always be the one to finish their kisses. She like to have that idea of control. Freddie chuckled and handed her fatcake back to her grabbing hands.

"Hello to you too, Princess," he smirked, before turning his attention back to Carly. He grinned. "Hey Carls," he inclined his head, walking over to her and putting the cable on the side, leaning against it while watching Sam on the couch, his elbows resting on the work top.

"Freddie. What brings you to my humble abode," Carly replied cheekily, a joyous grin on her face. Freddie shrugged, gesturing to the cable and replying 'Some AV stuff I had to do'. Carly rose her eyebrows. "Are you sure it wasn't just a certain blond haired lady we know you lurve..." Carly teased, flicking his nose and he groaned, rolling his eyes. Carly actually thought the relationship that her two best friends had was adorable. Not that she would mention it out-loud of course. Wherever Sam was, it would only be a matter of seconds before Freddie was there too. Whenever Freddie was somewhere, Sam would be there mocking him or kissing him. Or both.

When they were together, they were rarely not in contact. They had to be touching, at all times. Freddie always had his hand around Sam's shoulders or waist and holding her hand or hugging her from behind while Sam constantly held onto his arm, grabbing him and dragging him places, or kissed him. The violence that Sam used to inflict upon him had changed into furious kisses and harsh caresses. Carly turned her brown eyes to Sam, who was starting to sit up her face scrunching up as she felt around her.

"Five, four, three, two..." Carly counted down under her breath with amusement. Sam stood from the couch and languidly stumbled over to Freddie. Freddie wasn't fazed, his arms opening almost unconsciously to allow her to slip into him, arms sliding up and wrapping around his neck, face burying itself into his chest. She was still half-asleep as she snored slightly when his arms wound around her waist, holding her up. Carly had to stop herself from cooing and gushing. She loves that even though she's there, Sam still goes to Freddie, and still cuddles up to him. Carly loves that Sam is more open now, even though she still loves to fight about things.

Freddie glared at her slightly as a giggle escaped her and Carly bit her lip to stop from bursting into a fit of them, averting her eyes from the couple. Freddie shook his head, and looked around curiously. "Where's Spencer? I thought he was supposed to be working on a sculpture today," Freddie questioned, and Carly shrugged facing the computer.

"He's on a date with Chris," Carly told him. Charissa Whyte, otherwise known as 'Chris' to the iCarly trio, was twenty-five years old and had lived at 8-H for the last year months. She had worked in the same hospital as Marissa Benson for a few months as a nurse, when Marissa suggested the apartment to her and she had moved into it. Somehow, she and Spencer had started dating five months ago and since then gone on regular dates. It was their eighth 'official' date that day. Freddie rose his eyebrows.

"That's a lot of dates they've been on. Never thought Spencer would have that much staying power," Freddie smirked at his own joke, while Carly just scowled at him. Sam smiled sightly into Freddie's chest. She was starting to rub off on her nubbish boyfriend... Carly went to reply, when there was a shrill ringing. Freddie and Carly frowned, not recognising the ring-tone as any of the trio's phones, until Sam immediately detached herself from Freddie, and rushed over to her blue bag that was on the table, pulling out a pearphone that neither of the two knew she owned.

With renewed energy, she put the phone to her ear, turning her back on Freddie and Carly. "Puckett speaking, what's the chiz?" Sam questioned. The blond paced the gap between the coffee table and the couch, one hand op her hip as she walked back and forth. She went 'Uh-huh' and made 'mmhm' noises as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Then, she groaned loudly. "Do I have to?" she moaned before she grumbled. "Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes. But if you make me look like some fluffy daffodil, I'm going to kill you."

She hung up and shoved the pearphone back into her bag, lifting the bag and putting the strap over her shoulder. "I gotta go. Later, Carls, Freddo," she jerked her head, and Carly blinked, gaping at Sam as she turned to leave in quick stride. Freddie's eyebrows shot up, and he looked at Carly. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Carly shoved him after her.

"Go after her!" she demanded, and Freddie leaped away from the counter, rushing after Sam. He found her at the elevator, waiting for it to come up as she repeatedly pressed the button. She peered at him momentarily out the corner of her eye, then returned to looking at the elevator. Freddie stuck his thumbs through the loops of his jeans casually, staring down at her with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing we aren't getting together tonight?" he asked, and Sam rolled her eyes, shrugging. Freddie began to get frustrated with her non-committal attitude, and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him and his hands going to her shoulders, holding her there. She growled in response. Because when he touches her, she can't think straight, and she has something that she has to do that night that is really important and she is already late to get ready for it. "What is going on, Sam?"

She couldn't deny those stupidly puppy-like brown eyes, or ignore the furrowed eyebrows and stern look he was giving her. The annoying thing about dating him, was that it made it impossible to lie to him. "Nothing. I just have something to do, alright, Freddork? I'll come around tonight, after midnight," Sam told him, trying to ease his worry and frustration. His brown eyes bore into her own blue ones, so much that she could see the flecks of green and gold in them.

"Sam..." he started, but she cut him off by pressing her lips to his. The kiss was hard and dominant, an obvious attempt at distraction which Freddie readily accepted. Instantly Freddie responded, pulling her closer to him and running his fingers through her curly tendrils of blond hair. Sam moaned into his mouth and an her tongue along his bottom lip, before biting it. His mouth opened in a gasp, and she slipped her tongue into it, warring with his own for dominance. Fire sparked between them, and he thrust her against the wall, his hands sliding over her body and grasping her hips. She shuddered as his fingers left to trails over her skin, through the fabric and arched into him.

Fully distracted from their previous conversation, the excitement and thrill of kissing Sam overtook Freddie's mind once again, his lips tingling and mind blank. His lips swept across her jaw, and she dipped her head back, exposing her neck to him which he kiss and sucked on. Sam blinked dazedly, before realising that he was sucking on her neck and pushing him away rapidly. Blinking in confusion, Freddie stumbled slightly, as Sam seethed, her hand going to her neck.

"You better hope that doesn't mark, Benson," she growled, and he swallowed, still trying to process being shoved away from her when the elevator dinged. She slipped into it and pressed the button to go down. Freddie's eyes widened, as he realised that she hadn't told him where she was going, and he went to stop her, but the doors slid shut. Freddie growled in frustration and kicked a nearby plant pot, grabbing his hair. How could he have let her distract him so easily?

xOxOx

Freddie sat on the Shay's couch, his feet on the coffee table as he sipped his smoothie, flicking through the television channels. "There is seriously nothing on television, Carly. Don't you just want to watch a movie?" he asked, calling to the girl who was making popcorn in the kitchen. She had eventually forgiven him for not stopping Sam from leaving, and let him hang out with her until she came back. Carly strolled through, her snug, cheetah patterned slipper boots padding against the floor, shaking her head.

"No! We are watching the Music Awards, remember? Tori's up for an award!" Carly reminded him, and Freddie groaned but turned to the channel that was broadcasting the Music Awards. . She flopped down onto the couch, folding her black legging clad legs under her and picking up some popcorn. She paused, rolling her shoulders under her large grey jumper that had 'Drama Queen' emblazoned across the front, as they watched the adverts, before turning to look at Freddie. "Have you met Sam's family yet?" she questioned, and Freddie paled, shuddered and then nodded.

"The whole lot of them are mad. Her Uncle Carmine and Aunt Judy? I'm pretty sure that they are the only normal ones in the entire family, and I think that Carmine is in the Mafia. Judy is nice enough, but she still is mad as a hatter. I can't believe that Greg turned out normal even with them as parents. J'Mam-maw and Grandpaw? They have to be the wackiest people ever. It's no wonder the rest of them turned out so crazy. He's an ex-con, that only got out of jail four years ago, and J'mam-maw is worse than my mother!"

Carly's eyes bugged out as she stared at him, slightly scared but also finding it hilarious. He had begun ranting about halfway through telling her, and Carly couldn't help but be amused. She knew how weird and crazy Sam's family was. She had been to the annual Puckett family reunion (she had the scars to prove it) before. Pam Puckett (Sam and Melanie's mom) was actually considered the successful one out of the four Puckett siblings, Carmine, Morris, Pam and Maggie. She was the only one of the four never to have been arrested, and have children who were actually making something of their lives.

Morris was in jail (apparently he shot a cop or something. According to Sam it was the cop's fault) and Maggie was still on parole from robbing a convenience store. Her excuse was that she had run out of smokes. Carly had long since given up trying to rationalise Sam's family (the entire of her Dad's side were in jail) and just let it be. As far as she knew, despite the fact that they fought like mad, they were a tight-knit bunch who would do anything for each other - if at a price.

"Okay... let's just watch the television, yeah?" Carly teased, and Freddie scoffed, rolling his eyes but turning to the screen anyway. It was an birds eye view of the red carpet, showing all the attendees at the event. They were silent for all of five seconds when the door to the apartment slammed open, and Sam stormed in furiously, grumbling under her breath. Her feet slammed against the wooden floor, as she marched into the kitchen and to the fridge. Carly gaped. "Sam? SAM?"

She shoved the popcorn into Freddie, and ran from the couch to Sam, who had yanked the left-over turkey they had been saving for sandwiches out of the fridge and was stuffing it in her mouth. Her hair was falling out of a French braid, messy blonde tendrils around her face, and she had on more make up than Carly had ever seen her wear. On her feet she had black leather combat boots, with Freddie's grey sweat pants tucked into them, and a ripped grey tank top under a cropped high-to-low blue tee. A black tote bag hung over her shoulder, filled with fat cakes and junk food, and on her hands she had fingerless leather drivers gloves with silver studs on the back.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly questioned, trying to get her attention, as she tore through the meat and rammed it between her lips. Carly nearly shrieked in frustration, as she grabbed the plate of food from Sam. "SAM!" she hollered, and Sam winced at the bugged out expression on Carly's face. Sam growled and then threw her hands up in the air, pulling at her loose hair. "What is wrong!"

"Melanie's getting MARRIED! I just spent the last two freakin' hours being pushed into these chizzy daffodil gowns to be her bridesmaid!" Sam roared, her eyes going massive and teeth baring. Carly's jaw dropped, as Freddie slowly entered the kitchen, cautiously looking at his girlfriend. Sam was fuming, pacing back and forth. Her cheeks were red with rage and steam practically poured from her ears, nearly foaming at the mouth. "Stupid, stupid daffodil! So much pink! Carly! She's making me wear PINK!"

Carly refrained from mentioning that Sam actually wore pink a lot more often then she thought, as she processed what Sam was saying. "Is that even legal? She's only nineteen. Why would she even want to get married?" Carly questioned, and Sam gave her an '_Are you serious?_' look. Freddie decided that now might be a convenient time to interfere, and came up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was as if someone had instantly drained all the energy from Sam, as she slumped against him, her head falling back into the crook of his neck. "You going to tell me what's really upset you, Princess?" he asked, and Sam bit her lip, her eyes flicking up to his face, his head coming down to her ear.

"It's just... she is the smart one, you know? And if she gets married, she's just throwing away her entire life. She could be great and she's giving that all up," Sam sighed. She didn't like to admit it, but despite the fact that her twin annoyed her to no end, she did actually care about her and want her to do something better than just have a bunch of brats and get married.

"Hey, Sam. You are plenty smart," Carly tried to make her feel better, and Sam just cocked an eyebrow at her. "You are! If you weren't, you wouldn't have gotten a B+ on our Maths test. Or even be in our year, or graduating with us soon. You are really smart, you just don't care that you are."

Carly put her hand on Sam's shoulder, and squeezed it, with a gracious look. "Melanie probably knows what she is doing, Sam. If she think's she can handle this, then let her. Don't try to talk her out of it, yeah?" Carly toned, deliberately soft. She had to be careful. One wrong word and Sam might explode. Sam looked at her, scowled before grumbling grudgingly that she wouldn't.

"Good Sam," Carly beamed, and she patted the blonde's head, causing Sam to snap at her playfully. Then, the girl realised that Freddie was still holding her, and slammed her foot into his. Freddie instantly let go, howling in pain as she sauntered to the still open fridge and pulled out some juice. Freddie hopped up and down on the spot, cheeks red and glaring at his girlfriend.

"What was that for, you demon!" Freddie yelled, and Carly sighed, shaking her head as she returned to the couch to hear that Tori Vega and her gorgeous BF Beckett Oliver had arrived. She drowned out the sound of Freddie and Sam arguing, knowing that in exactly ten minutes, they would be making out in her kitchen.

It was a never ending cycle of vicious words, hard hits and kicks, then tackling each other to the nearest surface and making out for about an hour. Then, once that's done there would be about two hours peace before Sam started the whole thing up again.

xOxOx

Spencer wasn't surprised when he came home at ten to midnight, and found Sam and Freddie asleep on his couch, with Carly having already gone to bed. Freddie lay on his back, head propped on a pillow and face turned towards the switched off television. And oddly serene look was on his face, legs bent at the knee and feet flat against the couch cushions. His arms were wrapped around Sam's waist, her lying on her front on his chest, face buried in his neck, hands clinging to his t-shirt and legs straight along the couch, feet hanging over the arm.

"Aww, they are so cute," Chris whispered, holding his hand and peeking at the two teens asleep on the couch. The door to the apartment shut softly behind them, lock clicking into place. Chris rested her head on Spencer's shoulder for a moment. Her dark brown hair fell in curls to her mid-back, and she wore a fitted black dress that had high neck and no sleeves, that went to just above her knees and had a slit up the back to mid-thigh. She had heeled black sling-backs on her feet, and carried a small black clutch.

"Why don't you go get that wine and some glasses. I'll get these two sorted," Chris said softly, taking command.

In contrast to Spencer's happy-go-lucky, spontaneous and crazy personality, Chris was calm and grounded, taking responsibility very seriously. While she was slightly like Spencer, loving the random and quite random herself, she was a lot more... grown up than he was, despite being six years younger than the thirty-one year old man.

Spencer nodded, and rushed through to the kitchen, as Chris walked over to the chair and pulled the blanket of it, laying it over the couple softly as she did so. In the last five months, she had learned that the Shay's apartment was never empty, mainly because Sam had managed to take up a permanent residence there. Her clothes (only the Carly approved ones though) were in drawers in Carly's room and her toiletries were in the bathroom next Carly's and her food was in the fridge.

After years of constant presence in the Shay's home, she had become somewhat an honorary Shay, and Spencer had gotten so fed up of her breaking in at night, that he had just had a copy of their key made for her. Sam stayed with the Shay four nights a week, staying at her mothers home one night just to make sure the woman was alright, and with Freddie the other two nights.

Chris looked over at Spencer, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw him holding the bottle of wine under his chin, two glasses in either hand and balancing a plate on his foot as he hopped around in apparent distress. She couldn't help but giggle, as she stood up straight and made her way towards him. He looked at her helplessly, dressed smart in a black suit with a black tie and white shirt, and she laughs properly, lifting the plate from his foot and taking the bottle from him.

"You are so silly," she teased, and he grinned happily.

Standing up slightly on her tip toes, because even in her heels - which were four inches - she was still four inches shorter than him, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He went to respond, but she stepped away from him, smiling playfully.

"I take it my bag is in your room, correct?" she questioned, and he nodded. Her smile widened, and then she began to walk away from him, hips swaying and hair swishing. He watched her, head cocked to the side in admiration until she paused and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Are you coming? This dress is incredibly difficult to unzip, and I might need some help..." she trailed off letting his mind wander to dangerously good places, and he was suddenly dragging her along the floor with a vice-like grip, causing her to laugh quietly at his eagerness. The closing of the door caused Freddie to stir, and look wearily around before catching sight of the top of a blond, curly haired head. A small smirk fell onto his lips, and he kissed the top of Sam's head, before turning with her in his arms to face the back of the couch, hiding her from view, trapping her legs between his as he settled and went back to sleep.

His breaths were slow, and deep and his heart beat perfectly in time with Sam's own. A cool chill swept over his back, the blanket covering only his side and Sam, but he was warm, and comfortable and the breeze was merely another feeling of pleasure that soothed him in his sleep.

Freddie was woken suddenly, when he felt his back hit the floor with a painful thud, sending shocks of pain through him. He groaned loudly and looked up to see Sam grinning at him. "Morning Freddifer. Was beginning to think you'd never wake up," she joked. Freddie growled at her while glaring, and then grabbed the arm that was holding her up on the couch and dragged her to him.

"That wasn't nice, Sammy," he breathed, low and husky. Sam shivered and smirked with delight. Freddie's eyes narrowed onto her blue, grey speckled irises and Sam's widened at his dark, chocolaty ones. Then, his head rose slightly, and he kissed her hard. Sam felt her entire body erupt into flames, her skin burning as his hands trailed from her wrist up her arms and over her shoulder to her cheeks. They held her head firmly in place, as he turned her until she was pinned under him on the floor. Sam's own hands wandered themselves over his broad chest, feeling the taut muscle under his top, and grasping at the hair on the back of his neck to pull him down to her, so didn't have to make any effort.

They slid down the plains of his back and to the edge of his top, and tugged at it, pulling it up. He shuddered against her lips when her fingers slid over the tanned skin above his, causing him to press himself down onto her. Sam grinned in his lips, then gasped she felt his fingertips brushing against her ribcage through the fabric of her tank top before casting over her sides and under her top, pulling it up to just under her breasts. He tapped her flat stomach, his lips never leaving hers and let his fingers glide over the smooth skin. Sam moaned throatily, her body arching into his fingers.

Their tongues danced together, swirling and thrusting, eliciting groans from both parties. Freddie became aware of Sam's hands as they dipped into the waistband of his boxers and jeans and cupped his butt cheeks, giving them a playful squeeze. He jerked away from her mouth, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly gaping at her audacity, but Sam just smirked and used it as an opportunity to tug his top over his head and fling it to the side.

Greedily, she took in his torso and six-pack with roaming eyes, much to his amusement, before she yanked him back down to her lips, smashing them against his forcefully. Freddie smirked and she had the unwavering need to wipe it from his face, one way or another. Not breaking the kiss, her hands roamed down his torso, and to the waistband of his pants, causing him to gasp and tremble. Sam grinned evilly, enjoying the effect she had on him, and hooked her fingers through his belt loops, tugging his groin closer to her own.

Then, she screamed when water was suddenly doused over them, soaking them both from head to toe and causing Freddie to shoot up in shrieking surprise. Chris stood, with a blue bucket in her hands, looking pleasantly amused at the red faces of the younger people. She wore a loose white popover tunic, with nude slim cut comfortable chino pants, and cream crochet pumps. Around her neck hug a loose floral scarf, and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on her head, bangs around her face unkempt and ruffled.

"Thought you needed a bit of a coolin' down," she drawled, mockingly, and Freddie flushed brightly, as she eyed his exposed chest. "You know, it is customary to wear shirts in other people homes," she playfully jested, and Sam glared at her, while Freddie quickly grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, now fire-engine red from embarrassment. Chris set the bucket on the end table, and then skipped to the kitchen. Sam trailed after her, sensing the beginning of what would be her breakfast away to be started.

"Feed me woman!" Sam stated, even though Chris was making food anyway. Chris rolled her eyes, and pulled out the pancake pouring mix and a pack of bacon from the fridge and set it on the island in the centre of the large kitchen area. Sam looked around, expecting Freddie to have followed her, but instead saw him sorting out the cushions on the couch. She sat on a swivel stool at the counter the computer was on, ringing the water from her hair. Then she noticed that Spencer wasn't up yet. "Where's Spencer?"

"Oh, he's... still asleep," Chris answered evasively. Sam eyed her suspiciously, taking not of the pause and then smirking.

"He bang his head against the wall again?" she asked. Chris blushed slightly.

"Yep."

"Is he knocked out again?"

"Just applying ice. Which means you aren't allowed to go in and draw on his face again."

Sam looked at her, slightly confused, but it was Freddie who spoke, coming up next to Sam and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Since when did Spencer keep ice in his bedroom?" Freddie questioned. The blush on Chris's face was now fiery, and Freddie felt some smug satisfaction for her embarrassment after the humiliation she had caused him. Instead of explaining, the older woman's eyes flicked to the clock.

"Oh, look at the time... Shouldn't you two be getting ready for school?" she deflected, causing Freddie to instantly look at the clock as well. Seven forty-five. They had to be at school by nine. And he still had to shower, eat, dress and actually walk to school in that time.

"Aww man! I gotta go, I'll see you later," he rushed, and Sam rolled her eyes at his franticness, ignoring the kiss he placed on her forehead for the plate of delicious looking bacon and pancakes that Chris served. Carly wandered down the stairs, looking bright and sunshine-like as she skipped over to the breakfast counter happily.

"Morning all! Is that pancakes?" she questioned, beaming at Sam and Chris. Sam wanted to growl at her for being so happy and 'Carly-ish' first thing in the morning. Even Chris was a little nauseous at it. Only Carly could be that happy nearly all the time. Sam knew that Carly had her bad days but the girl was so bubbly and bright nearly all the time, and she was so nice... It was sickening really. And it took forever to get used to.

"Sure thing, Carly, your plate is..." Chris trailed off when she saw that the plate she had set on the counter for Carly was gone. "That's weird I could have sworn that I left it there for you," she insisted, and Carly furrowed her eyebrows, looking a round and her eyes landed on Sam, who was guiltily shiftign her eyes about, chewing on some pancakes and bacon.

"Sam! You ate my breakfast," Carly huffed, playfully hitting Sam on the arm. Sam shrugged and responded 'I was hungry'. "You are always hungry. Now move over, I want to listen to the radio."

Listening to the radio first thing was something Carly had recently become addicted to. She needed her daily fix of gossip supplied by the radio station _GossipGlitz. _It was almost unhealthy. Systematically, Carly turned on the radio, leaning her elbows on the counter and resting her chin in her palms. Sam rolled her eyes, finished eating, and stood, informign them she was goign to shower.

Carly shushed her, suddenly shooting upright as the girl on _GossipGlitz_ began to speak.

"And, for all our Big Time Rush fans, boy do we have some BIG Time NEWS for you! The band, made up of James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, have called time on their foursome, and decided to finally go their seperate ways. Many fans are attributing this to the Big Time Crush scandal from two years ago, with the relationship between Katie Knight and James Diamond having been found out. Some fans are saying that Kendall has had a big time fall out with his bandmate, and decided to end the band. Katie, who has since turned eighteen, attended an annual Charity event with James, despite rumours and insisted that her relationship with James is nothing to do with her brother, or the band ending, and that after two years, her brother had moved on from it. She then went on to say that the band is just 'coming to a close' and the boys are moving on with their lives."

Carly blinked for a moment, her face going slightly pale and her mouth gaping. Under her eyes twitched, and her lip trembled, before she let out a blood-curling scream. Chris jumped next to the counter, dropping a tub of blueberries on the floor which she had been away to put into the blender with some pancakes, yoghurt, strawberries and raspberries. "Carly!" she snapped, her patience being tested by Carly's melodramatics as the girl stomped and waved her hands about.

"It's not fair! They are my favourite band! Why are they breaking up! It's not fair!" Carly shrieked, jumping up and down furiously. Chris grit her teeth in annoyance, as she bent to pick up the blueberries, only to have the contents of the blender spilled onto her head. She blinked, and stood up straight, her eyes narrowed on Carly. A pancake lay flat on her head, yoghurt dribbling down her nose and cheeks and in her hair while berries had gone down her top. Carly however was still stropping and hadn't even realised that she had knocked over the blender, as she stormed from the room and stomped up the stairs.

There was an audible 'crash' when she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, and Chris took a deep breath, counting down from ten. She got that Carly was a relatively good person. She really did. But the tantrums she threw were ridiculous. If she had ever acted like that, she would have got a good ol' whooping and sent to school without her lunch. Chris grumbled, and pulled the pancake from her head, slamming it onto the side and lifted the blender from the floor. Carly had no authority in her life. She just did what she wanted and got what she wanted and threw a tantrum if she didn't. And Spencer just let her do it.

Spencer, conveniently enough, stumbled into the living room at that time, his eyes wide and holding an ice pack to his head. "What happened? What... What happened to you?" he sputtered belligerently. Chris just scowled at him. He griped when he saw it, knowing exactly what it meant, and what argument they were going to have. Again. The last one had been when Carly had just appeared at home after one am and he hadn't made a big deal, because to him it wasn't. Chris had been horrified. They had nearly broken up after the resulting fight.

"I don't wanna talk about this now! It's too early for this," he whined, trudging grumpily over to the counter with a bout on his face. He had on duck printed pyjama bottoms and a yellow t-shirt that a black one underneath. Chris just glowered, and shrugged, being purposefully evasive. "Carly's a good kid, Chris. She gets high grades and is nice to people. What more could you want?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about it. So we won't, Spencer. You already know my view and it isn't going to change. You just do what you want. I'm going to go home and... shower," she informed him flippantly, and he pouted, trailing after her as she stepped from behind the counter and went to his room to get her bag, a grimace on her face as yoghurt slid down her back.

"C'mon, Chris... It's not Carly's fault..." Spencer complained, and Chris spun, her eyes blazing.

"Exactly. It's not Carly's fault. It's yours!" she threw her hands up in the air, and Spencer reared away from her, his eyes widening and hurt filling him. Chris closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Spencer... it's admirable that you have looked after Carly for so long, really. But if you can't even discipline your sister, than how on earth are you going to discipline your own child?"

Not giving him a chance to reply, she just left him in the hallway, going to collect her bag from his chamber of awesomeness. He didn't even stop her when she pushed passed again, still processing her words. Own child? He didn't have any children...

"Oh pooey..."


	2. iHate to Wear Pink Part 2

**_A/N: Okay! So this is the second part to the first lol :) I think I'm going to write a series of one-shots, under this title. It just works, you know? If you have any requests, or ideas, I'll be happy to include them :) Hell, make an OC and I'll put them in :)  
><em>**

**_And my polyvore is http: poly vore .com/ cgi/profile?id =2433691. Just remove the spaces :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>iAm Surviving Life<em>**

Carly's bad mood managed to persist throughout the entire school day, much to Sam and Freddie's silent irritation. However they let her be moody, because really, they had been Carly's favourite band for the last four years. Currently, the brunette had her head plat on the top of their usual table in the Groovy Smoothie. Her outfit consisted of an almond coloured semi-sheer, assymetrical blouse, with button fastening cuffs and an uneven hem under a grey fitted waistcoat, a stone leather scallop belt tied around her waist, stone washed skinny fit jeans and suede, cream platform heels with bows on the front and a small flower bracelet with matching earrings and a peace necklace. The lightness of it contrasted slightly with Sam's.

Sam had on red skinny fit jeans, with a white top that said 'True love' in large black letters on it under a fitted black leather jacket and black leather studded open toe boots. Looped through her jeans was a leather, chain embellished belt, and she had a gold charm bracelet around her wrist and a cross pendant around her neck. Her hair fell in messy curls, as usual and her bags chain handle held the black circle studded back on her shoulder. Freddie had his arm around Sam's shoulder, her free hand holding it there with her fingers intertwined with his. He had on a blue plaid shirt, with dark denim jeans and black shoes, with his bag strap across his front like always. He couldn't wait to graduate in a month. Seriously, he couldn't.

"Carly... don't you think you are overreacting a bit? I mean, it's just a band," he spoke up, and Carly's head shot up, her eyes flashing dangerously ad hair slightly wild. Sam chuckled slightly gleefully, anticipating a destruction of Freddie away to occur, and she moved away from her boyfriend, sipping on her smoothie as she watched Carly ready to tear Freddie down.

"Big Time Rush are not JUST A BAND! They are like the best! How dare you say such a thing about those amazingly handsome, talented men!" Carly huffed, her tone high and slightly squeaky. Freddie winced at her pitch, looking slightly scared as his eyes flicked to Sam, wanting her support. She, however, just watched, happily sipping on her smoothie. Freddie looked back at Carly, who was glaring at him. he knew he was going to regret it, but he just had to say what he was thinking.

"So really, this is just because you won't get to constantly obsess over a bunch of hot guys. You know, there are other boy bands, Carly," Freddie shrugged, his tone heavily sarcastic and causing Carly to bristle. Sam smirked. She loved Freddie, sure, but he was so stupid sometimes. He was just blatantly calling Carly shallow and obsessive now. Not even bothering to hide it anymore. A small part of her was a bit proud of him for that. He was finally starting to grow up and express his opinion. She must be rubbing off on him.

Carly actually looked upset, though, at his words, despite the anger they made her feel. "I am not shallow! I can't believe you would say that to me, Freddie," Carly admonished, her brown eyes visibly showing the hurt she felt. Sam snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Carly, no offence, but you kind off are," she said to the other teen. Freddie smiled slightly, feeling proud that she was siding with him for once and slid closer to her on his chair, subtly. Or not so, because Carly glared at him. "I mean, remember why you and Griffin broke up? Because you thought he wasn't 'cool'?"

"I... It wasn't like that! He just..." Carly stammered, before she slummed again. Sam smirked, and Freddie grinned, before kissign Sam's cheek and telling her 'Thanks'. Sam just replied 'Whatever' and thrust her smoothie at him, silently demanding another one. Freddie rolled his eyes, before getting up and going to get her a new one. Sam watched him leave, and then shook Carly.

"Carly. Carly!" she hissed, and Carly's head shot up at Sam's tone of voice. Carly looked at her moodily, until Sam spoke. "Did you hear Chris and Spencer arguing this morning?" Sam asked, and Carly instantly frowned, feeling worried. As far as she was aware, Spencer and Chris didn't argue. If they had, it must have been about something really big. She shook her head. "

I came down from my shower, and they were fighting like mad. Spencer was like 'I don't want to talk about it' and Chris was all 'Whatever, I don't care'. She was covered in yoghurt! She stormed off, and he followed her like a puppy, then she started shouting at him."

"Wow… do you know what they were fighting about?" Carly asked curiously, and Sam looked shifty suddenly, her eyes looking anywhere other than Carly. Carly furrowed her eyebrows, not liking this reaction from Sam, and she shook Sam. "Tell me!"

"Well, I don't really know… but I did hear her say something about discipline, and you and… their own child," Sam finished. Carly stared at her, blinking, her hands on either one of Sam's shoulders before she screamed. It was so pitched, that Freddie dropped Sam's smoothie as he came back to the table, Sam winced and covered her ears, and everyone in the Groovy Smoothie turned to look at them, going completely silent. "Uh... Carly..."

"What! Oh my God! Chris is pregnant? Why didn't Spencer tell me?" Carly rambled, and Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her wildly. Carly shrieked, as Sam yelled at her to 'Calm down!' until Freddie grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her away from Carly, the blond panting and the brunette staring at her friend with bugged out eyes. Carly was never scared of Sam, and she never had been in her life. But sometimes the girl was just so weird that Carly couldn't help but get a little freaked out about it.

"Sorry... got a little crazy there," Sam chuckled, and Freddie just shook his head, then rested his forehead on the back of Sam's. "Must still be wired from all that chiz with Melanie, you know? Anyway... Carly, I don't think Spencer even knew. He went all kooky after she left and started to walk in a circle while pulling at his hair and hitting himself, reciting his alphabet," Sam shrugged it off, leaning against Freddie as he sat down on a stool, pulling her onto his lap.

"Oh no... he has't done that in years... not since..." Carly trailed off. Sam gave her an almost sympathetic look, knowing what she was talking about. When Carly's Dad had been stationed overseas, and naturally, his wife had gone with him, they had left Carly in Spencer's care. Carly had been eight, and Spencer had nearly had a meltdown with the responsibility. He had been particularly sensitive back then... "We have to go look after him. C'mon, Sam, Freddie."

Sam was away to protest, when Carly grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her comfortable position on Freddie's lap and towards the door, ignoring Freddie's cries of pain when he toppled forward and crashed into the ground. He had been holding onto Sam, and when she was tugged forward, she had grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him with her.

xOxOx

The apartment was quiet when they got there, almost eerily so. Sam and Carly looked at each other, and slowly, Carly opened the door, her head popping through the gap to see Spencer curled up in a ball on the coffee table, his head in his hands and bottom in the air, while Chris was bent down near his head, running her fingers through his hair and trying to get his attention. Carly felt herself begin to feel sorry for the older woman, who was now obviously under strain, trying to comfort Spencer despite her own emotions.

She had changed since the morning, although Carly understood that. She had accidentally knocked a smoothie on her head... She wore denim slim three-quarter lengths, with rolled up hems, platform cork wedges with cream leather sling-backs and an open-toe, and a short-sleeved, empire waisted cream top, with ruffles at the placket and sleeve hem, and a crochet back panel. Around her neck, visible against her ivory skin, hung a silver diamante heart necklace, and around her wrist was a gold mesh flower bracelet. Her hair hung loosely to her mid-waist, in soft curls and like Carly, her make up was subtle and natural.

Carly pulled her head out of the doorway, and faced Sam, who gave her a 'Well?' look, impatient and bored. She really hated standing this long. Normally Freddie would hold her up, but he had been dragged into his apartment by his neurotic mother when she had seen his nose bleeding, panicking that he was dying or some chizz like that.

"She's with him," Carly shrugged, suddenly feeling worthless. She was always the one to be there for her brother when he was upset. She was always there when he needed to talk, or was scared or had a problem. Her entire life had been spent looking after Spencer. Of course, Spencer looked after her too. He catered to her every need, make sure she never went hungry or got ill anymore. Carly couldn't help but feel like she was being replaced in his life.

"Hey kiddo, just go in. He'll probably need his little sister there to talk some sense into him. The guy is an idiot. Chris isn't going to be able to get him out of that slump on her own," Sam nudged her, giving her a light punch on the shoulder. Carly just stared at the floor, dejectedly, one shoulder rising and falling carelessly.

"Maybe. It's none of my business though. I can't just butt into their problems like some... butter-inner," Carly moped. Sam rolled her eyes, and the grabbed Carly by the arms, the teenage girl shrieking slightly in surprise as Sam kicked the apartment door open and shoved Carly into it, her heels crashing against the wooden floor viciously. Carly spun and looked at Sam, who just waggled her fingers and slammed the door shut. Carly blinked, gaping, before turning and slowly looking at Chris and Spencer.

Spencer had pulled himself out of his arms to look at her, in surprise, while Chris just seemed thankful for her presence, giving a relieved sigh. Spencer looked terrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were shadowed and red, and his skin was pale. His lips were chapped, and thin and his clothes had stains on them somehow.

"Carly... I thought... I thought you were at school?" Spencer stumbled over his words, and Carly frowned.

"School finished an hour ago," she informed him. Spencer suddenly looked guilty, opening his mouth to apologise for not picking her up. She waved it off, smiling pleasantly at him, while Chris returned to her full height, rubbing the base of her back with a frown. Chris rolled her shoulders, and her head, an audible cracking coming from her bones. "So... what's going on here then?"

"Uh... well... I er..." Spencer floundered to answer her. Carly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him, and looked at Chris. The older woman was glowering at Spencer a little, before she realised that Carly was looking at her, and jumped a little.

"I'm pregnant. He's freaking out about it," she responded dryly. Apparently, pregnancy made her mean. Carly nodded slowly, as if she hadn't known. The air was thick with tension, and between them, Carly would have to say the the biggest cause of it was actually Spencer, who had begun rocking. Chris finally became fed up with it, grabbing her white, lace trim backpack that had been discarded on a chair, and putting it over her shoulder. "I have to go to work. See if you can... fix him or something?"

"Chris, you can't just leave him like this," Carly tried to stop her, and Chris shrugged, looking at Spencer out the corner of her eye.

"I can't just skip work to help him deal with it either, Carly. And currently, work seems like the more enjoyable option than having to wait for him to accept this. I haven't got the time to do that."

It was a cruel fact, but Carly had to admit Chris was right. She didn't have time to deal with Spencer. She had to get everything in her own life sorted as well as prepare for a new life that she would take care of. Chris gave her a weak smile, and went to walk past Carly, only for Carly to stop her and give her a tight hug. Chris blinked, surprised, but wrapped her arms around Carly and squeezing her tightly. Tears pricked at her eyes, because this was the first that she had actually been offered some comfort since she found out she was pregnant.

She hadn't been able to tell her family, because they lived in Olympia. She didn't really have that many friends in Seattle, most of her time spent between the hospital and with Spencer, so she didn't have any friends other than Marissa Benson to talk to. Spencer was freaking out about it, so he was no use, which meant Carly was the only person to actually make her feel like it was going to be okay.

"Thank you, Carly," she whispered, and Carly glowed at her, letting her go. Chris gave Spencer a tentative look. "Make sure he is okay, alright?"

"Of course," Carly stated, and Chris smiled gratefully, then rushed from the apartment, the door clicking shut behind her. Carly turned her attention to Spencer. Her head cocked to the side, and she pouted affectionately. "Aww, poor Spencer. Let's get you some ice cream," she cooed, and she looped her arm through his, lifting him with great difficulty from the coffee table and setting him carefully on the couch. He stared ahead, pale and drawn.

Carly flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, and took Spencer's hand in her, squeezing it. "Spencer? Spencer, come on," Carly tried to get him to respond. Carly huffed. "Spencer! This is good news! You're going to be a dad. It's great!" Carly nudged him. Spencer winced at her words, and his head spun to look at Carly.

"I can't be a dad! I can't even look after you! How am I supposed to be a dad?" he panicked, his tone high and squeaky. Carly furrowed her eyebrows, and despite the seriousness of the situation, she giggled. Spencer pouted, his eyes going large and wounded like a puppy. Carly instantly stopped laughing, and put a serious expression on her face.

"Spencer, you are going to be a great dad! You are an amazing brother. You have always taken care of me, I have never needed anything because you have always given me what I need. I don't get why you are so worried about this. You haven't even killed a goldfish in a month!" Carly cheered, and Spencer looked guiltily at the fish-bowl, his eyes moving shiftily from it to the door. Carly's jaw dropped.

"You killed another goldfish?"

"Actually... I killed eight..."

xOxOx

Sam grumbled, as Melanie twirled in front of their bedroom mirror, literally glowing in her wedding dress, with her hair all done up fancy on top of her head. The dress was, like Melanie always was, very feminine and big. It was a silk, strapless gown, with a boned bodice. It ad a large split at the side, exposing the tiered tulle underskirt. The over-skirt had exaggerated folded pleats, and the entire dress was off-white. She spun to face Sam, a beaming smiled on her face. Sam bitterly thought that she looked like she had slept with a coat hanger in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. You look amazing. Congratulations," Sam toned sarcastically. A brief look of hurt flashed on Melanie's face, before she waved a hand and smiled prettily. Sam wanted to hit her, but held back the urge, picking instead at the ruffles on the front of her pink bridesmaids dress. It was, despite Melanie's fashion sense, actually hideous. It was a strawberry pink colour, with no sleeves, a v-neck and a knot-effect bust, with a cascading centre ruffle down the front.

"Come on, Sammy, you look beautiful! Besides, you only have to wear it for the ceremony. You have full permission to change once the party starts," Melanie gushed, trying to please her twin. She was always trying to please Sam. She loved her twin, despite the fact that Sam claimed to hate her. Melanie knew that Sam harboured a resentment for the fact that she got to go to a private boarding school, and Sam was left with their mother, but Sam didn't get what it was like for her.

At her school, they had constantly compared her to Sam. They had been forever asking why she wasn't as funny as Sam, or why she wasn't as cool as Sam. They made fun of how nice she was, when Sam was mean. She had been mocked at her school since she was thirteen, because according to them, she wasn't as good as Sam. She always expected to be able to come home and not have to battle with her family, but that had never happened. Sam was at odds with her because she was stuck at home with their mom, and then Melanie was put in between Pam and Sam's fights.

Until two years ago, and they had started to get a long a bit better. Pam and Sam fought less, and Pam even attempted to be a good mother. She actually fed Sam (she had started to learn to cook after the first twenty disastrous attempts), and cleaned the house and got a job. Sure she was working in a bar, but it was a job at least.

Sam grumbled, still picking at the ruffles, and standing from where she sprawled out on her bed. She looked in the mirror, and grimaced at her reflection. She did not look beautiful. Compared to Melanie, she looked ridiculous. Melanie cocked her head to the side, and went to her twin's side, looping her arm through Sam's.

"You do look brilliant, Sam," she said softly. Sam looked at Melanie, identical blue eyes staring back at her. "I know you think I'm doing the wrong thing by getting married to Phillip, Sam, but this is what I'm ready to do. Please, just support me in this?" Melanie prodded her.

Sam groaned, rolling her eyes and then begrudgingly hugging her sister. "Fine! You can do this. But if he hurts you, I'm going break every bone in is body and then get Uncle Carmine to get rid of the evidence," Sam warned. Melanie giggled, as if she didn't know that Sam was being deadly serious. "How can you marry that nub? He's such a dork."

"I think he's adorable," Melanie grinned. "Besides, you're dating Freddie. Remember? He's a so-called 'Nub' as well."

"I would never date that dork," Sam instantly protested, before she smirked slightly. She didn't like labels, it was true. But she did get some pleasure out of saying Freddie was her boyfriend. It was like having an invitation to constantly inflict pain and misery on him, as well as an excuse to touch his arms all the time. She really loved his arms...

"Thinking about Freddie's arms?" Melanie snickered and Sam blinked, coming out of her trance and looking at Melanie with a hard expression. "It's understandable. I mean, they are really attractive."

"What you be talking about? You don't got anything to do with Freddie's arms. Stick to your own nub," Sam pushed. Melanie shook her head in amusement, her eyes flicking slightly to the bedroom door. Sam caught the attention shift, and turned to see Freddie in the doorway, leaning casually against the door-frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. He eyed her with vainly concealed amusement, taking in the pink and the ruffles and barely stopping himself from snorting.

"Watcha' doing here, Freddork? Didn't Crazy kidnap you? Thought you would be feet-deep under cotton wool by now," Sam sneered, and Freddie just grinned at her, ignoring her comments and sliding into the room and over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she punched him in the arm.

"You look good," he stated firmly. Sam flushed and glared at him, away to argue when he suddenly kissed her. Sam melted into him, her hands cupping his cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. Her lips burned from the contact of his, and Sam shivered in delight when his hand slid over her waist and tickled her side. The kiss ended far too soon for Sam when he pulled away, and nodded at Melanie. "It's a nice dress. When is the wedding?"

"In a month, just after Sam's Graduation. I really hope you, Spencer and Carly can come. It would be an honour to have you there," Melanie twittered, as she collected her dressing gown off her bed. "I'm going to change out of the dress, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Freddie shrugged, and Melanie glowed as she slid out the room, the door closing quietly behind her. Sam groaned loudly.

"Ugh! I hate this thing! I look like a fruitcake!" Sam huffed, looking at her reflection in the mirror before throwing herself onto her bed. Freddie chuckled and followed her, sitting on the side of the bed. Her muffled shout of 'it's not fair' was barely audible, her face buried in her pillow and Freddie rolled his eyes. He tickled her side, causing her to squeal and kick out at him. "Fredweird! What are you doing!" she growled, hittign him with her pillow. Freddie laughed loudly, and tickled her again, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"No! No! Stop!" she rambled as he mercilessly launched a tickling attack on her sides and under her arms and her neck. She clawed at him, her legs swinging as she tried to fight him off but he pinned her to the bed, kneeling with a leg on either side of her while he ran his fingers rapidly over her. "Freddork! I'm really going to kill you!"

He paused in his attack, bending over her and grabbing her wrists. Sam's chest heaved, her breaths in short pants as she glared indignantly up at his amused expression. "You love me too much to kill me," he retorted, his tone mug, and Sam narrowed her eyes at him. Then, she bought her knee up and his expression morphed into one of agony, while there was a horrifying tearing sound from near them. Sam's eyes widened as Freddie fell to the side, cupping his groin and moaning loudly.

Sam looked at the tear that now cut up the front of her dress, and swallowed nervously. Melanie was so going to kill her for that.


	3. iBaby Proof with VicTorious

**_A/N: I think I'm going to write a series of one-shots, under this title. It just works, you know? If you have any requests, or ideas, I'll be happy to include them :) Hell, make an OC and I'll put them in :)_**

In this one-shot, the iCarly gang are twenty/nineteen, and its after Melanie's wedding. Chris is about nine months pregnant.

**_And my polyvore is http: poly vore .com/ cgi/profile?id =2433691. Just remove the spaces :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>iAm Surviving Life<em>**

Carly huffed as she dragged a large cardboard box along the floor of the apartment. She got half way across the living room before she had to stop and stood up straight, rubbing her back and wiping some beads of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Spencer had, rather frantically, called her while she was at University the week before saying something about baby-proofing the apartment, and needing her to come home from University to help.

It had taken about a month after finding out for Spencer to come to full grips with the fact that he was going to be a father. By then Chris had been two months pregnant and already feeling the strain of it on her life. She was having to pay medical bills, and buy more food and was actually ready to just move back to Olympia with her parents when Spencer convinced her to stay and move in with him. It was actually perfect. Carly was going to L.A to study law, while Sam was moving in with Freddie at the University of Washington. She was doing an art course and taking night cooking classes, while Freddie was doing a Computer Engineering course. Chris moving in meant Carly felt less guilty about leaving him.

But the apartment was in no way suitable for a baby that was going to grow into a wandering toddler. So, now on the fifth of January, everyone was at the apartment shifting through the different sculptures and leftover bits-an-bobs to store them away and make the apartment safe for Baby Shay, due on the seventh. They had already been at it for two days, and they were still nowhere near finished. Spencer refused to throw anything out, claiming that he 'might need it' in the future, whereas Chris wanted to just throw anything that didn't have a purpose or wasn't a completed sculpture in the trash. Chris was currently arguing with Spencer that she was perfectly capable of helping clean, no matter how close she was to giving birth.

Carly looked over at Sam, who was 'cleaning' out the fridge. By that, Carly meant she was eating all the food in the fridge while everyone else did the work, and was bossing Freddie around as he screwed child locks on the cupboard doors. Gibby was in the iCarly studio, where the sculptures and boxes were being stored, carefully piling boxes into corners. At least that was what he was supposed to be doing. If he actually was, Carly had no idea.

"Spencer, I'm pregnant, not helpless. It's perfectly okay for me to help out," Chris argued, wobbling into the room. Her bump was clearly obvious, with her grey jersey wrap cardigan tied in a bow above the bump, and the bump being hugged but the empire-waisted cream lace tunic she had on under it. She had on grey leggings with grey spotted ballet pumps that had a black bow on the tow. Her hair was pulled into a curly ponytail, and her skin was free from make up. She was slightly red, with exertion and heat, yet refused to not help.

"But Chris... you can't lift any boxes. The Doctor said so," Spencer whined, trailing after her with his spoon hat on his head and a pout on his lips. Chris paused at that, and placed her hands on her bump, biting her lip. Carly had to grin. There was no valid argument to that. If the Doctor said she couldn't, than Chris really couldn't.

"Fine. But I get to at least pack stuff in them. Otherwise we are never going to get it sorted," Chris stated, and Spencer punched the air in celebration, a goofy grin on his face. Chris rolled her eyes, yet smiled at his silliness, waddling to the couch and sitting down with a heavy breath. Sam perked up, seeing someone had sat down, and instantly moved to sit beside her. Chris looked at her briefly, before grabbing the television remote.

"Girly Cow?"

"You know it, preggo," Sam responded. Carly gaped from behind the couch, and went to drag Sam back up to help, when the doorbell rang.

"Someones at the door," the blond stated, playing with the ends of her hair, a plate of chicken in her lap. Sam wore a pair of boyfriend fit denim three quarter-lengths with a rolled hem, a long-sleeved purple v-neck tee-shirt under a large white t-shirt with exaggerated arm holes in a cape-style and a grey waterfall waistcoat with white lace lining. On her feet she had grey sued, ruched ankle boots, and a white tassled scarf around her neck.

"Yes, Sam, we heard," Carly responded irritably, and Sam stuck her tongue out in response, away to eat her chicken when she realised half of it had disappeared from her plate. Carly rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she waltzed towards the door. Her feet were bare as she padded along the floor, her black suede open-toe frilled ankle boots discarded by the door. She wore light blue skinny jeans, with a grey tank top under a sheer black lace vest under a fine-knit black woollen cardigan, with pink hems and pink bows on the front pockets. She flipped her hair over her shoulders as she tugged open the front door.

"Oh my god! Tori, Beck, Jade! What are you doing here?" Carly burst out, her dark eyes widening in surprise. The three ex-Hollywood Arts students looked back at her. Beck stood between Jade and Tori, his arm around both their shoulders, Tori on his right and Jade on his left. Tori held onto his right hand with her own right hand, and Jade onto his left with her left hand. Carly was pretty sure that behind his back, Jade and Tori were holding hands as well. Carly knew better than to question their relationship. She was never quite sure who was dating who in their dynamic, so she didn't ask. But, while she didn't know who was dating, she did know that it worked for them.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out when you needed us to?" Tori questioned rhetorically, stepping away from Beck and Jade and giving Carly a hug. She was freezing, not having expected how cold Seattle winters were being from LA. She had on a white square neck top with buttons up the front and mid-arm length sleeves, under a long-line purple jersey cardigan, with low rise, distressed straight leg jeans and tall beige cowboy boots.

"They forced me to come," Jade responded, narrowing her eyes at the other two. She pushed past Carly and Tori and sat down on the couch with Sam and Chris. She didn't seem to be suffering the cold as much as Beck or Tori, probably because she was a naturally cold person to begin with. She had on a black distressed-leather jacket, over a striped maroon and grey top that went to mid-thigh. Black leather pants covered her legs, and she had on black open-toe ankle-boots. Around her neck hung a skull and flower necklace made up of two chains. She eyed Chris.

"You're huge."

"I'm pregnant," Chris snapped, and the pale-skinned woman just humphed and crossed her arms, glaring at the television.

"I hate this show."

"No one cares," Sam bit out, and Beck gave Carly an apologetic look as he cut over to the couch, tugging Jade out of the seat and over to where Tori and Carly were. Jade glowered as Sam, who narrowed her eyes in response, ready to tear into the other woman.

"Yo, Fredwierd! Get me some more chicken! The preggers ate all mine!" she ordered, and Freddie grit his teeth.

"No Sam, I'm busy! You'll just have to get it yourself," Freddie shouted back, as he tested the child lock on the cupboard under the sink. He grinned when it caught the way it was supposed and stopped him opening the cupboard. Sam growled under breath and shoved plate to Chris, who rose her eyebrows as Sam stood, muttering 'I'll be right back'. Chris watched her with amusement as teh girl stalked over to freddie and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hoistignh im to his feet.

"Listen, Benson, when Momma wants meat, you give Momma the meat. No arguments. Understood?" she growled. Freddie nodded rapidly, still scared of his girlfriend at times despite the physical advantage he had over her. Sam grinned darkly and kissed him hard, before letting him go and punching him in the arm. He winced in pain, knowing that she only hit him to get the response and re-establish her authority. "Good Nub. Now feed me."

"Sure thing, Princess," he grumbled, and Sam smirked triumphantly, retuning to her position on the couch next to Chris, who had a pained expression on her face.

"What do you need us to do?" Beck asked Carly. The three waited for instruction as Carly looked around and grinned when her eyes landed on the box she had been having difficulty moving. She gestured to the box, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Can you take that up to the studio for me, please?" she asked, and Beck nodded, going to the box and lifting it. He grunted, not having expected it to be so heavy and heaved it up, struggling.

"Be careful. it's full of metal parts that Spencer hasn't used yet," Carly informed him, with a grateful look, and he just grumbled in response, slowly taking the box up the stairs. Carly chuckled quietly, before turning to Tori and Jade. "If you could get a box each, and put anything that looks sharp, dangerous or out-of-place in it, that would be a great help."

"No problem. Where are the boxes?" Tori asked, and Carly pointed to the kitchen, saying 'On the island'. "Great," Tori stated, and she looked at Jade, who was eyeing the apartment with distaste, opening her mouth to say something. "Jade..." Tori warned, and the other woman glared at her.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything," Jade argued, and Tori just rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and dragging her to get a box. Carly giggled slightly at their behaviour, before going in search of Spencer. Knowing him, he had probably gotten distracted or set something on fire or trapped himself in his bathroom or started to build a sculpture because 'an idea just came to him'. She found him in his room, half under his bed.

"Carly! CAAARLY! Help! I'm stuck!" Spencer wailed, his legs failing wildly. Carly rushed to his side, calling his name and pinning his legs down. "Oh Carly! Thank God! It's so dark under here! I thought no one was coming! Please get me out of here!" he pleaded. Carly bent down and attempted to tug him out, gritting her teeth with the strain.

"How did you even get stuck under there?" she questioned, yanking on his leg. Spencer yelped in pain, before replying.

"Well, I found my old meatball, and I was playing with it when it suddenly burst into FLAMES! So I dropped it, you know? And it rolled under my bed and I didn't want my room to be set on fire so I got under here to get it but the fire had gone out but then I found my old school yearbooks and started to look through them and I was coming out when I got stuck. So I've been calling for help for the last five minutes but no one came and thank GOD you came because I'm really scared and it's really dark under here!"

Carly couldn't move him. She wasn't strong enough. Standing up straight, she surveyed the area. "I'm going to get Beck and Freddie, okay? Don't panic! They can get you out," Carly assured him. Spencer listened to her footsteps hurry from the room, and looked around the dark confines of under his bed. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed when some dust went up his nose. Carly rushed into the living area, to see Beck strolling back down the stairs and Sam attacking Freddie's mouth while Jade ordered Tori about.

"Freddie! Sam! Cut it out! Don't make me get my spray bottle!"

Freddie pulled himself from Sam reluctantly, and also slightly dazed, to look at Carly. "Wha-?" he mumbled, as Sam slumped back down onto the couch, slightly peeved at Carly's interruption of her make-out time with Freddie.

"I need you and Beck to help me get Spencer out from under his bed. He got himself trapped," Carly told them. Beck looked at Freddie, who shrugged and said 'It's Spencer' as if it explained everything. Which to those who knew Spencer, it did. "Guys, come on, he's panicking," Carly ushered them towards them towards the bedroom, and obviously worried look on her face. Chris watched them leave, before she shook Sam, who had started to snooze.

"What? Who's taking my bacon?" Sam asked rapidly, only to shake herself and look at Chris, who was wincing. "What's up with you, preggo?" she asked, and Chris bit her lip.

"Sam, I really don't want you to panic, but I'm in labour," Chris bit out, and Sam paled. She wasn't an idiot. She knew exactly what being 'in labour' meant and she knew that it meant that you had to panic when you went into labour before your due date and you weren't at a hospital.

"What! Oh my god! CARLY!" Sam screamed. Tori jumped and looked over at Sam. "She's in labour! Chris is having the baby!" Sam bounced up and down, jostling Chris who was clutching her bump in pain. Tori squealed and started to panic as well, rambling and asking what to do, while Jade looked fascinated at Chris. She slid over to her, watching as Chris panted in pain with avid pleasure.

"Can I watch?" Jade questioned. Chris looked at her, with a freaked out expression. Jade managed to get a somewhat hurt expression on her face. "What? It's really funny when your face scrunches up like that," Jade stated, and Chris gaped at her, before looking at Sam.

"Who the hell is this girl?" she spat, gesturing wildly, but Sam was too busy panicking to answer. Tori grabbed Jade, who pouted at her, and Sam pulled at her hair and bounced on the spot. "Okay! Guys, calm down! Creepy goth girl, help me up," she demanded, and Jade opened her mouth to retort when Tori gave her a 'don't' look. Jade grit her teeth and glowered at Tori, but helped Chris to her feet. "Sam, go and get Carly, and my bag. It's in my room."

Not even arguing, Sam darted down the hallway to Spencer's room, where they were just managing to pull Spencer out from under his bed. Chris looked at Tori. "I need you to call the hospital and tell them that Charissa Whyte is on her way in and that she's in labour," Chris asked, and Tori nodded.

"I can do that, yeah... I can do that..." she reached into her pocket for her pearphone. "I can't do that! I don't have my phone! Jane, where's my phone?" Tori panicked and Jade rolled her eyes, pulling her own pearphone out of her pocket and giving it to Tori.

"God, just use mine. Quit panicking. This is fun," Jade stated dryly. Chris grit her teeth to keep from snapping at the younger woman who was holding her up, and then her hand flwe to her bump when her uterus contracted, sending agony all through her. Jade held her up as she bent over, huffing out her breaths in rapid succession.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god... Hello? Yeah, this is Tori Vega," Tori ramble on the phone when the hospital picked up. "Yeah, our friend Charissa Whyte has just gone into labour, we're bringing her in," Tori told the receptionist. She nodded several times. "Yeah, okay, so what do we do? Okay. Yeah."

After a few seconds of that, she hung up. "They said that we need to get there as soon as possible. Where's Sam?" Tori asked, looking around. Sam tumbled in holding Chris's overnight bag and coat. "Oh thank god. Can you drive?" she questioned, and Sam shook her head. She hadn't wanted to learn. Didn't see the point when Freddie drove her everywhere.

"I have Freddifer's keys, though," she stated, and she held up the keys to Freddie's car. Tori took them from her, rushing to the door and pulling it open. "Wait, Chris, you better put on your jacket, its's freezing outside," Sam insisted, and Chris swallowed her breaths, allowing Sam to pull the navy, frill-front Mac up her arm and around her shoulders. When the jacket was on, both her and Jade held Chris up, leading her out of the apartment.

"Oh, man, this hurts like crazy!" Chris growled, and Jade hummed in delight.

xOxOx

Spencer danced around his room, happy to be free, before he had to stop and put his hands on his knees to get his breath back. Carly rolled her eyes. "Spencer, you really need to join a gym. How do you plan to keep up with a toddler?" she asked and Spencer just 'mehhed' her before standing upright. Beck handed him his jeans, trying to divert his eyes from the man's goldfish printed boxers and failing.

"Thanks," Spencer said, and Beck shrugged, saying 'it's cool'. "I need to go check on ma lady! Let's go!" Spencer cheered and he bounded from the room. He skipped into the living area, expecting to see Sam slacking on the couch, next to Chris, and Tori and Jade packing up their stuff. Instead, the living room was completely empty, and the front door was swinging open. "Caaarllly!" he howled loudly, and the three teens ran through. "Where are they?"

"I... They were here..." Carly stammered, looking confused as she looked around. Beck frowned. Tori and Jade had run off. With Spencer's girlfriend and Sam. Spencer's heavily pregnant girlfriend. He tapped Carly on the shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Isn't Spencer's kid due soon?" he asked, and Carly's eyes bugged out of her head. Spencer stared at Beck, hearing what he had said, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell like a dead weight to the floor. Carly gasped, falling to her knees next to him and hitting his face to try and wake him up. Freddie rolled his eyes, and disappeared over to the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a glass of Carly's special lemonade. In one swift movement, he upended it on Spencer's face, causing him to splutter and shoot up.

"No! Not the beavacoon!" he shouted, and the three younger people looked at each other. "What? Where's Chris? Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad. Where is she? I should be with her!" he panicked, and Carly grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him wildly.

"You got to calm down! She's with Sam, Jade and Tori, probably on their way to hospital! There is no reason to panic! So quit panicking! I'm not panicking! Look at me, this is me not panicking! Let's all just be calm and breath! Wecannotpanic! Sostoppanicking!" Carly's voice steadily got higher and higher, and her words fast under they all ran together. Spencer cringed, while Freddie blanched slightly at her. Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was freaking out, her mind running over everything that wasn't done, and wasn't ready for the baby to come.

"Carly! Calm down. You said it yourself, she is with Sam, Jade and Tori. Chris is safe with them, remember?" Freddie said, his tone calm and reassuring, but Carly shook her head, her hair going crazy. Freddie frowned, as she started to ramble again.

"No! Tori is probably freaking out, Sam will make them stop for meat, I just know it, and Jade is obsessed with people in pain! She's probably enjoying it!" Carly distressed, and her hands went to hair to pull on it, only stopped by Freddie holding them down. She wheezed, her breathing irregular and out of sinc. Beck's looked from Carly to Freddie, worried, as Spencer stood and wrapped his arms around her, swaying from side to side.

"Calm down, kiddo. It's going to be alright. We're going to go to the hospital, and find Chris and the others, and everything will be fine," he soothed. Carly took a deep breath, holding it for a second then let it out again as she tried to regulate it. Spencer looked at her, his eyes concerned and she weakly smiled at him. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, just got a little crazy there... Let's go," she said, her voice relatively normal again. She gazed around them sheepishly, as the three men were still, staring at her like she was a ticking time-bomb. "Seriously! I'm fine! Let's go. At this rate, by the time we get there Chris will have already had the baby!"

"To the Spencer mobile!" Spencer cheered, pointing to the door, and Freddie chuckled, rolling his eyes at Spencer's silliness as Spencer bounded from the apartment, dragging Carly behind him. "Lock up behind you, Freddie!"

"Do you think either of them realise that Carly isn't wearing any shoes?" Beck asked Freddie, pointing casually to Carly's ankle-boots by the front door. Freddie smirked, and shrugged, replying 'Probably not'. Beck chuckled, and walked over to the boots, picking them up from the floor. In a fancy gesture he swivelled to the door. "Shall we, Mister Benson?"

"I believe we shall, Mister Oliver," Freddie played along with Beck's British accent, and walked from the apartment with Beck following, closing the door behind him. There was a thump from the upstairs, as Gibby came stomping down the stairs, shirtless as always. He was looking at some weird object in his hand.

"Hey guys, check this out, it's awe- Where did everyone go?"

xOxOx

Chris cried loudly as she knelt on all fours on her hospital bed. She blew out and breathed in rapidly, her knuckles white with her grip on the bed's plastic headboard. Sam sat on the chair beside the bed, holding onto Chris' baby bump as if the baby would fall out of her stomach if she didn't support it. From the corner of the room, Jade was using her pearphone to video Chris, her expression carefully blank. Tori paced the floor along the window, it's blinds drawn, tugging on her hair.

"Oh God, oh God... Why does this have to happen to me? I don't want to see this..." she complained, trying to stop looking at Chris and failing miserably. Horror was rising in her at the look of pain on the other brunettes face. Jade had a dark look on her face.

"I never want to forget this. It's brilliant," she toned, and Chris growled at her from the bed. Rolling her eyes, Jade glared at Chris slightly. "Be quiet," she said, insensitively, before she turned to Tori, setting her pearphone on the window sill to keep filming Chris. "Okay, Vega. What's up with you? You have been acting weird since we got here. It's irritating."

Tori looked slightly alarmed, her brown eyes widening. The half-Latina moved away from Jade, her steps faltering slightly. "Weird? I haven't been acting weird. You are the one being weird. I'm perfectly normal. I haven't been acting weird!" her voice rose to a shout on her last word, her denial obvious to everyone in the room.

Jade crossed the room from her corner, and placed her hands on either one of Tori's cheeks, looking her dead in the eyes. "You can't lie to a liar, Tori. And you could never fool me. What is going on?" to anyone other than Tori, it would have sounded like a threat, but Tori knew that it was Jade's way of showing concern for her. Tori bit her lip, her eyes looking anywhere other than Jade, until Jade shook her head a little to make her focus."Spill, Tori."

"I... It's..." Tori mumbled. Thankfully for Tori, the door to the room opened, and Spencer, Carly, Beck and Freddie all stumbled into the small room. "Oh thank God," Tori breathed, wrenching her face from Jade's grip and going over to Beck. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck to hide herself from Jade. Beck rose his eyebrows, and looked at Jade.

"What did you do, Jade?" he questioned. Jade rolled her eyes, strolling casually to him and kissing him, before responding 'Nothing'. "Then what is up with Tori?" he asked, with a confused voice. Jade shrugged.

"She won't tell me," Jade brushed it off, going to get her pearphone and then over to Chris. "Come on... scream for the camera," she muttered under her breath. Chris had grabbed Spencer by the shirt collar, her face scrunched up in anger and tiredness.

"Where the hell have you been! Do you know how much pain I'm in? It's burning!" Chris wailed, and Spencer whimpered fearfully. "I want to be on my back! Someone help me onto my back!" she demanded, and Spencer and Freddie looked at each other. "JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, moving the grouchy mama bear then," Spencer said, and Chris's eyes practically burned into him, as Freddie and Spencer attempted to shift her, slowly and carefully. Chris sobbed, holding onto Spencer and tensing up in pain as another contraction coursed through her. "Just breathe come on, like they showed you at the classes," Spencer coached, and Chris grit her teeth, breathing heavily.

"You mean those classes you wouldn't go to!" she howled, and Spencer flinched when Carly and Sam glared at him, eyes like daggers. Freddie stepped away from the bed as soon as Chris was on her back, feet flat against the white sheets, legs parted. Jade's eyes widened, and she broke away from Beck, coming closer with her pearphone. "Would someone go and get the bloody Doctor!"

"I'll go!" Spencer instantly offered, and Chris grabbed his hand, squeezing it so hard Spencer was pretty sure his fingers where broken. He whimpered in pain. "I mean, I'll stay," he mewled. "Sam, Freddie, can you go find the Doctor?" he pleaded. Sam pouted, wanting to stay, but let Freddie drag her out of the room top find the doctor. Carly took the space where Sam had been, holding Chris's other hand despite the look of warning that Spencer gave her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, worried. Chris' lower lip trembled, tears streaming down her face. She wailed 'I hate this!' loudly, her head falling back onto the pillow. Carly frowned compassionately, reaching for a wet towel that sat in a bowl of cool water on the bedside table. She calmly squeezed it with one hand to get rid of some of the excess water, and dabbed Chris' forehead. "I know you do. But just wait, soon you'll have a lovely little baby to love. Just focus on that, yeah?"

"Yeah... yeah... baby... God help me!" Chris blubbered. Spencer looked at Carly, mouthing 'thank you' and she just smiled at him, before turning her attention back to Chris. She mopped up the sweat that formed on Chris's forehead, trying her best to keep calm and not panic. Chris sobbed. "I want my mother... I want my mommy..."

"Er... your mother is in Olympia... It's like a two hour car journey to get here... and she doesn't know you're in labour," Spencer rambled. Chris looked at him, helplessly, while Carly shook her head, mouthing at him to shut up.

"You haven't told my mother?" Chris bawled. Spencer cowered as she tightened her hold on his hand, causing his knee's to buckle under him and him to fall to the ground. Carly gasped, leaning over Chris to see Spencer rolling on the floor in agony, gripping his now free hand. Jade laughed loudly, turning her pearphone on Spencer for a moment to video him in pain, and then scowling when her video cut off, the amount of video time available used up.

"Aww, not fair," she frowned, and she looked a Chris. Or more, up Chris's nightgown. Her face morphed into an expression of disgust, before sadistic pleasure. "That is gross," she stated. Seeing that no one was paying attention to her, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly took a picture, before slipping it back into her pocket just as Sam and Freddie came back with the Doctor.

"Ah, Charissa. How are you feeling?" the woman asked, and Chris smiled darkly at her, baring her teeth in a barely constrained snarl. The Doctor wasn't phased, going over. "I'm just going to check your dilation, alright? Last time we checked, you were only five centimetres, so you shouldn't be too far off being ready to give birth." She lifted Chris's nightgown, stared for a moment, before putting the nightgown back down. She smiled uneasily. "It seems you are going much faster than average... you are already crowning... Which means we will be delivering the baby now."

Tori squeaked. "What? Now? I don't want to see this!" she begged, and the Doctor looked around the room. In total, there were nine people, and there was going to be one more in a few moments.

"Could anyone not related to the mother of father please leave? This room is too crowded," the Doctor asked. Tori muttered something under her breath, relieved, and promptly escaped the room, Beck shrugging and following her. Sam left next, putting her thumbs up at Spencer and Carly, while Freddie waved and left. Jade hung back, and the Doctor stared at her. "Are you related to Charissa or Spencer?"

"Charissa. I'm her sister," Jade lied easily, and the Doctor rose her eyebrows, but allowed it when Chris didn't protest, just launched forwards with a sharp contraction. Spencer awkwardly rubbed her back, while Carly held onto her hand, letting her clutch it helplessly. Jade patted Chris's knee in an attempt to show concern. "There there. It will be over soon."

xOxOx

Sam leaned against Freddie, tapping her foot against the seat she was on. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, feet balancing on the edge of the seat, and she leaned over the arm of the chair on Freddie, her head on his shoulder. Freddie's arm was along her shoulders, holding her to him. His thumb stroked her arm in soothing circles over the fabric of her purple tee-shirt. The waiting room was bustling, people coming in and out, sitting waiting for news on their relatives or waiting to be seen.

Across from them, Tori sat on Beck's lap, her forehead resting against his as they whispered in low voices to one another. One of his arms was around her waist, and his other hand cupping her cheek, thumb running along her cheekbones slowly. Freddie furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Beck and Tori were together, but just before Jade had kissed Beck, while he was hugging Tori. It was confusing. He shook his head, looking down at Sam who had a pensive expression on her face, blue eyes clouded slightly.

"What'cha thinking about, Princess?" he jostled her slightly, and she broke out her thoughts, staring up at him. She responded 'nothing' her tone uncharacteristically soft. He began to feel worried, a frown coming onto his mouth. "Talk to me, Sam," he poked playfully. Sam let one shoulder rise and then fall again, sighing.

"I just... do you think we'll ever have kids?" Sam asked, cautiously. She didn't normally talk about serious things like the future, preferring to live in the 'now'. So her asking this question obviously shocked Freddie. If he had been drinking, he would have done a spit take, at the seriousness and un-Samness of it. Sam instantly backtracked. "I mean, it doesn't matter. Forget it. It was stupid."

"It's all I think about," Freddie stated, and Sam leaned away from, eyes widening. Nervously, Freddie shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I think about where we are going to live... how many kids we'll have... when we'll get married. Everyday, it's all I think off. Planning my future with you."

"How many kids?"

"A few."

Sam eyed him, interested now in what he had to say. "How many is a few?" she asked, and he tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking with a smile.

"Four... One boy, twin girls and another boy," he told her. Sam smirked, raising her eyebrows at him and he flushed.

"Four kids? You are going to be busy, aren't you," she teased, flicking his nose and chuckling. He grinned at her, playfully tugging on her hair before she settled back against his chest. He took her hand in his, playing with her fingers. "Where would we live?"

"Just outside the city. But close enough that it won't take long for me to get to work and the kids can get to school easily. And of course, you would have a studio over the garage to escape the craziness of the kids. And we would have a dog and two cats, which you would by just to irritate my mom when she comes to visit," Freddie grinned and Sam laughed quietly.

"Naturally. Crazy would totally freak," Sam smirked up at him deviously, before her curiosity once more won out. "So you really have everything planned out? Like all of it?" She laughed as Freddie blushed and nodded, before kissing his cheek. "Aww, you're such a nub, Fredamane. I can't believe you actually planned everything, you dork."

"Not everything... I left the wedding and stuff for Carly to plan," Freddie huffed. Sam grinned widely.

"Good, cause you know I wouldn't have. Too much work for momma," she stated. Freddie chuckled, the laugh vibrating through his entire being and causing Sam to hum slightly as it tickled her back. It was then, that Carly rushed in, her face glowing, tears falling down her cheeks. Sam and Freddie shot to their feet eagerly, while Tori and Beck straightened in their seat, watching Carly, waiting for some news. "Well!"

"It's here! He's here!" Carly announced loudly, her excitement evident, clasping her hands at her chest. Sam gasped.

"It's a boy?" she asked, and Carly's head bobbed rapidly as she affirmed her previous statement.

"Yep! A full eight pounds and seven ounces. He is so tiny though! And his hands and feet! Sam you have got to see him! He is actually the cutest, most gorgeous thing ever," Carly gushed, her eyes sparkling. Sam laughed at her friend, and Carly grabbed her hand, dragging her down the corridor to where Chris's room was. Sam stumbled over her feet, when Carly suddenly stopped, holding her finger to her lips.

"You have to be quiet. He only just stopped crying when I left, alright?" she whispered, peeking through the window of the door into the room. Sam rolled her eyes, responding 'Fine! Can we see him now?' impatiently. Carly smiled widely, and opened the door to let them all in, motioning quietly. Chris lay on the bed, propped up by pillows looking thoroughly exhausted and crying, holding a blue bundle, while Spencer sat on the chair, leaning with his elbows onto the bed, an utterly blissful and adoring expression on his face. Jade stood over a steel table, looking into a tray with a fascinated expression, the doctor marking out some forms tiredly. Tori moved over to Jade, and they fit together, Tori's arm slipping around Jade's waist as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"What is that?" Jade asked, poking the lump of fleshy, bloody mess in the bowl. Tori grimaced and replied 'Afterbirth. It's the placenta'. Sam looked at her, from where she had gone to look at the baby.

"How do you know that?" she asked, slightly grossed out. Tori grimaced, replying 'Don't ask'. Jade poked the mass of flesh again, her expression carefully blank, and then looked at the Doctor.

"Can I have that" she asked, and the Doctor gave her a dull look, responding 'No' curtly, before she excused herself from the room. Jade pouted and glared at the Doctor's retreating back, before melting when Beck came up behind her and Tori, slipping his arms around both their waists and resting his chin on top of Tori's head. Jade let her own head rest against his cheek, watching the iCarly family.

"So what are you going to call him?" Freddie asked sitting on the edge of the bed, his arm around Sam's shoulders as she uncharacteristically cooed to the baby, his big brown eyes staring unfocussed at the blurry shapes around him. Sam, unknown to many others, loved babies. They just got her, and she got them. Possibly because they had similar needs. Food and attention. Chris and Spencer looked at each other, before looking at the baby boy.

"Gabriel. Gabriel Steven Shay," Chris stated. Carly gasped and looked at Spencer, saying 'After Dad?'. He nodded, and Carly literally beamed, before bursting into a fresh round of happy tears, hugging him tightly. Sam's reaction was a little less enthusiastic, more a mumbling of 'I would so bully that kid' under her breath, but Freddie jostled her. She glared at him, before cooing down at the baby again. Carly looked at Beck, and motioned him over. Reluctantly, he let go of his girls and went over to her.

"Can you take a picture for us, please?" she asked, using the famous Shay 'puppy-dog' eyes that made everyone other than Freddie and Sam fall to their knees in submission. Beck rolled his eyes, and held his hand out for her phone. She grinned happily, cheeks stained with tears, and handed him the phone. Beck stood at the end of the bed, camera on and aimed at them.

"Alright, everyone smile," he instructed, and despite the fact that some of them where in pain, some exhausted and some just captivated by the tiny bundle of blue that Chris held, they all managed to look at the camera and smile.


	4. iForget

**_A/N: I think I'm going to write a series of one-shots, under this title. It just works, you know? If you have any requests, or ideas, I'll be happy to include them :) Hell, make an OC and I'll put them in :)_**

In this one-shot, the iCarly gang are twenty/twenty-one.

**_And my polyvore is http: poly vore .com/ cgi/profile?id =2433691. Just remove the spaces :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>iAm Surviving Life<em>**

"Spencer! Get the door, would you? I'm trying to change Gabe!" Chris yelled to her fiancé from their bedroom. The man, who was in the shower when she called him, shouted back 'Fine' and rushed through the apartment, only with a towel wrapped around his waist, dipping wet, his hair still full of shampoo bubbles and holding a loofah. He slid along the floor, falling onto his back. Groaning, his dragged himself to his feet, and limed to the door, in pain, and opened it to see Freddie standing there with an overnight bag. He blinked.

"Yo Freddie... what are you doing here?" Spencer asked, scrunching up his nose. Despite the fact that the iCarly trio had spent pretty much their entire teenage years on his couch in his apartment, it kind off surprised him now when they turned up. Probably because they had all just... left, so he had really hoped that they might stay gone for a while. Just until he got the feel of his apartment back at least. He was beginning to think it was a hopeless cause really...

"Sam kicked me out. Apparently I'm to 'nubby' to be in her presence," Freddie rolled his eyes, still inwardly fuming. The fight had been about nothing really, her manners towards his mother, her leaving her stuff lying about, him always studying, him always being at his extracurricular and moving all her stuff about. In the end she had shoved his bag at him and pushed him out the door, claiming he could come back when he 'stopped being a nub'.

"Uh... so why'd you come here?" Spencer asked, knowing what was coming next. He was going to ask to stay the night. He just knew it. The first night in ages that he had a chance of getting anything, and Freddie needed a place to crash until Sam cooled off. Freddie looked at him sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can I stay here? Just until tomorrow? Please? Just to give Sam time to cool off..." he asked, nervously as if Spencer might actually say no. Spencer stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, before he sighed and nodded.

"Sure. But you owe me one, seriously. Dump your bag on the couch and let me go tell Chris... and finish washing my air, cause it's all soapy. Though it smells awesome! Seriously, smell my hair," Spencer pointed to his head and bent down. Freddie just blinked at him, before saying 'It's cool'. Spencer pout, shrugs and then disappeared down the hallway to he Chamber of awesomeness. Freddie rolled is eyes at the older man, and walked into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He dumped his overnight back on the couch and fell down next to it, his head falling into his hands.

Chris bounced Gabriel on her hip, the dark haired boy chewing on his teething ring happily as she carried him through to the living room. Now that he was older, and didn't vomit on her clothes after nearly every meal, Chris was happy to say she was able to wear some relatively nice looking clothes. She had on light, sand coloured top with frilled hedges, under a grey cashmere, twisted front sweater, with straight leg stretch jeans. Around her waist was a thick squinted floral belt, and she had matching floral Mary Jane shoes on her feet.

Gabriel had only grown more adorable as he got older, with permanently large brown eyes, like his Aunt Carly, and a messy mop of brown hair. His skin had darkened slightly to a tan, like Spencer, and he had freckles dotted along his nose. His head rested on Chris's shoulder, as his eyes drooped. It was nearly his bed time. Dressed in a blue romper suit, with an attached hood that had ears, he looked every bit the adorable fourteen month old boy he was.

"Freddie," Chris greeted, as she walked past the couch to where Gabriel's travel cot was. Laying the sleepy boy in it, she sat next to it in the large black chair. Freddie looked at her, bobbing his head in acknowledgement. Chris rolled her eyes. "Spencer told me you are crashing here. Another fight with Sam, I'm guessing?"

Freddie almost reluctantly nodded, looking at his hands. "I don't get why though... We always fight, but this time... I don't know... It felt like there was something else going on," he said, and then he flushed, embarrassed. This wasn't stuff he usually spoke to Chris about. Most of the time, he spoke to Spencer, got some really bad advice on what to do, and then did the exact opposite. Chris hummed slightly.

"Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help," Chris suggested. Freddie eyed her cautiously, before exhaling heavily.

"I came back from my AV group late, but that's because we are working on this big project that's been keeping me busy for the last three weeks, and she hadn't cleaned up her mess like I asked her to do yesterday, so I got a bit mad. Then she said to me 'surprised you even noticed' and I asked what she meant by that and she ignored me. So I started to clean up and she complained I was getting in the way of the television. I said that if she had done it herself, I wouldn't have to. Sam just looked at me with that blank expression she gets, and said that she didn't know I cared so much and if she had known when I would back she would have done it. And I told her that I was busy with school and forgot to call and she said that's not all you forgot."

"Okay, I can see where you get the impression something is going on. But that doesn't explain why you are here," Chris scowled to herself, looking at Freddie with a pondering expression. Freddie shrugged.

"Well after that, I asked her what her problem was, and she made a comment about my mom, and the whole thing kind of just blew up in my face. She called me 'nubby' and kicked me out," Freddie explained. Chris bobbed her head slowly, thinking. She opened her mouth to say something, when Freddie threw his hands into the air. "She kept on saying I had forgot something. But I don't know what!"

xOxOx

Carly was half way through her essay on different aspects of law, when her Pearphone rang. She groaned and reached over her desk to answer it, squashing the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Hello? You got Carly here," she spoke, saying the same thing she always did when she picked up her phone.

"Carly! It's Spencer!" her older brothers voice came from the other end, and Carly instantly felt herself start to panic. It was after eight o'clock. Spencer would only call after eight o'clock if something was wrong. What if something had happened to Gabriel?

"Spencer? Oh my God! Is Gabriel okay? Why are you calli- Is that running water? Spencer, are you calling me from the shower?" Carly admonished, and Spencer laughed nervously on the other end, before replying 'That's not the point!' loudly. Carly began to get irritated. Okay, it obviously wasn't serious, because Spencer was calling her from the shower. Her eyes narrowed when she heard a slurping noise. "Spencer! Have you got milk in the shower?"

"No... anyway, that's not why I am calling. Freddie's here. At the apartment," Spencer told his baby sister, and Carly blinked, frowning.

"What? Why? Shouldn't he be spending the day with Sam? It's her birthday," Carly stated, confusion obvious in her voice. She had been upset that she hadn't been able to be in Seattle for Sam's birthday, but Sam had said it was cool, that she would just spend the day bugging Chris and Spencer and the night with Freddie. Carly had still felt guilty, but she had a test that morning that she just couldn't miss. And she knew Spencer, Chris and Freddie would take care of Sam, and she had sent her birthday present ahead of time to make sure Sam got it on her birthday.

"That's just it, kiddo. They had a fight! She kicked him out," Spencer told her. Carly had to restrain from groaning. Why, why, why would Freddie fight with Sam on her birthday? He should be buying her presents and taking her for a nice romantic dinner and treating her like a Princess. Almost as if he read her mind, Spencer exclaimed 'I know!' on the other end of the phone, causing Carly's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. "You were thinking out-loud again, kiddo."

"Oh. Well did she get my present? And my apology for not being there? I still can't believe I'm not there for Sam's birthday, it's so not fair," Carly pouted, chewing on the end of her pen. It was a bad habit that she had developed when she first started her Law course, and realised how hard it actually was. She could understand why Spencer had left after three days. It was far too serious for his personality. Her older brother groaned.

"Yes, she got your present and your apology. We went to lunch with her, bought her meat. She had fun. I swear, her and Gabe are two peas in a pod. I don't think I've ever seen two humans eat as much as they did," Spencer chuckled, and Carly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Gabriel's fourteen months old..." Carly trailed off, wondering if it was possible for someone that small to eat as much food as Sam. Was he even able to eat solid food? Carly was shocked out of her thoughts by the door to her dorm room opening rapidly, and Tori Vega rushing in, holding her seven month old son in her arms. Carly blinked, standing slightly and twisting to look at her panicked friend. "Tori? What...? What's wrong?"

Carly was un-ready for Tori suddenly handing her the baby boy, and she dropped her pearphone to the floor in her haste to hold him properly. Tori's blue flower print top was rumpled, her mocha crochet waistcoat hanging open and her distressed grey jeans riding up out of her brown cowboy boots. "I need you to watch Hunter for me, please, just for a few hours," Tori pleaded, and Carly gaped at her, stammering 'Why' with great difficulty. "Beck just called me, and Jade's in hospital. I have to get there and I don't want hunter in that place. Please, please, just watch him for me."

"Of course. Do you know what happened to Jade? Is she okay?" Carly asked, bobbing the young child on her hip. His dark eyes peered from Carly to his mother, not understanding what was happening. Even at his young age, the resemblance he had to Beck was already uncanny. He had dark, dark brown hair, it was almost black, and Beck's eyes and Beck's tanned skin, slightly darker than Tori's. But you could tell he was Tori's from his developing bone structure in his cheekbones.

"I don't know! I have to go, thank you so much for doing this Carly. Don't know what I would have done if you hadn't," Tori rambled, and Carly opened her mouth to reply, but the woman had already torn from her dorm room, the door slamming shut behind her. Carly looked at Hunter West, who sucked on his pacifier quietly, blinking to himself, before she realised that she was still on the phone to Spencer and quickly bent to pick it up.

"Spencer, I have to go. Something just came up," Carly said, and Spencer went to protest on the other end, before she hung up. She set her phone on her desk, looking at Hunter. "Well, it looks like I'm not getting this essay finished tonight, doesn't it," she cooed, and he gurgled, waving his hand in her face.

xOxOx

"What did you get her for her birthday, then?" Chris asked, and Freddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Chris's eyes widened, before she laughed dryly, shaking her head. "Well then, we know what you forgot, don't we? Freddie, it's Sam's birthday today."

"What? No. Her birthday isn't until the... oh man... I forgot her birthday!" Freddie groaned, his head falling into his hands. Chris looked at him, disappointed before tutting. "I can't believe I forgot Sam's birthday! She's going to kill me!" Freddie grumbled, and Chris gave him a pitying look, before she stood and pat him on the arm comfortingly. He looked at her, and she shrugged. "What do I do?"

"Honestly... beg her to not kill you and make it up ten times over. And buy her meat. Lots and lots of meat. Be her servant for the next ten years of your life. Of course, it is Sam, so there is no guarantee that she isn't going to hold this over you for the rest of your life... or break up with you because of it. It's pretty messed up to forget your girlfriends birthday. Especially when you have known her since you were twelve year old," Chris drawled, picking a sleeping Gabriel up from his travel cot.

"I don't want her to break up with me... I love her," Freddie frowned, and Chris smiled sadly at him, shrugging one shoulder.

"Shouldn't have forgot her birthday, Freddie. It's one of the ultimate sins to commit when yo are a boyfriend. If I were you, I would go back tonight and plead with her to forgive you. Stop and get her a present, like meat, or jewellery or flowers. Anything that she would want," Chris told him and Freddie bobbed his head in response, thinking deeply.

"I have a present for her. I've had it for the last two months," he revealed, sounding small. Chris rose her eyebrows, as he reached into the pocket of his overnight bag and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. "It was my grandmothers, on my dad's side. I was going to give it to her on her birthday... today," he moped, and Chris eyed the box, before taking it from him and flicking the lid open with her thumb. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

In the box, resting in a white silk cushion was a Lucida cut diamond ring. It was platinum and had an open curved diamond band, delicately holding the large diamond in place.

"Freddie... this is... you were going to propose?" Chris squeaked, and Freddie nodded glumly. Chris suddenly looked determined, flipping the box shut and shoving it into his hand. "You should do it! Tonight! You should go and propose to her, now."

"Now? We just had a fight. What if she says no?" Freddie asked, causing Chris to roll her eyes, hit him on the head. "Ow!" Freddie winced, hand going to the spot that she had hit and rubbing it.

"Then you ask again. Freddie, you keep asking until she says yes. You spent all those years waiting for Carly when you thought you loved her. Now you have to do the same for Sam," Chris told him. Freddie looked unsure for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows, before a hard look fell onto his face and he nodded once, saying 'You're right'. Chris smirked, resisting the urge to say 'Of course'. Freddie stood, his fist clenching around the ring box.

"I'm going. Yeah... I'm going. To ask Sam to... marry me..." Freddie started to pale, as nerves began to bite at is stomach, making him feel sick and woozy and that niggling feeling of imminent doom seeped into his mind. Seeing that he was starting to get affected by the nerves, Chris grabbed his shirt, holding Gabriel carefully, and dragged him to the front door. She let go of him, only to open the door and push him out. "Good luck, Freddie!"

"Wha-" she cut him off by kicking the door shut, with a loud bang. Spencer came through the hallway, and looked at her happy face suspiciously, then around the living room for Freddie. He took a slow step towards her, pointing to the couch.

"What did you do to the Fredster, Chris?" he questioned suspiciously, and Chris gaped at him in mock-offence, before getting a secret smile on her lips and waltzing around the coton clad man, ehr chin held high as she flounced up the stairs to Gabriel's bedroom. "Chris? Chris!" Spencer called after her, and she turned at the top of the stairs putting her finger to her lips. "Spencer pouted, and went to reply, when he noticed something out the corner of his eye. "Ooh... wonder what's in here."

He opened Freddie's overnight back, and then snorted when he pulled out a Galaxy Wars t-shirt. "What a dork..." he said. His eyes shifted around, and he quickly pulled his t-shirt off and pulled Freddie's over his head. "Oh no... it looks like this is mine now. Whoop, Galaxy Wars!"

xOxOx

It took Freddie twenty minutes to get back to the University Campus. And another five to get to the dorm room that he and Sam shared. He opened the door slowly, expecting a shoe or random fobject to be thrown the minute he entered the room, but instead found the room dark apart from the flickering screen of their television in the corner. Sam was sprawled out on their bed, her blond hair surrounding her head like a halo of gold. On her stomach rested a half empty bowl of popcorn, and in her hand was an empty fatcake rapper.

The white t-shirt that she wore, that had 'I can't stand you' printed over the front, over a long-sleeved blue tee shirt had ridden up her stomach, and she had undone the top button of her skinny jeans, probably after she had stuffed herself with the fatcakes. Her blue eyes stared listlessly at the television, not acknowledging his presence. Freddie felt guilt slice through him, leaving a painful tug on his heart. Closing the door behind him, the light from the hallway was gone, meaning the room was completely dark.

Sam's form was only visible because of the light from the television, giving her a cold, ethereal look as she lay there, stock still. Freddie swallowed the lump in his throat, and made he way across the small room to the bed, sitting on the end of it. Sam's eyes flickered from the television to him, before going back to the soundless movie she was watching.

"What are you doing here, Freddork," she grumbled, her tone holding no bite. It was dangerously calm, and neutral. This was the worst Sam to deal with. The quiet, uncaring Sam. It was her putting a wall up, to prevent herself from getting hurt, even though she only she did it when she was caused the most pain. Freddie stared at his clasped hands around the box in his lap, before he exhaled heavily.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday, Sam. It was a really chizzy thing to do, and I'm sorry," he started, turning on the bed to look at her, crossing his legs under him. Sam shrugged, huffing slightly, but didn't say anything to him. "Sam, I really am sorry. I would do anything to make this better. I can't stand the fact that I let you down like this," Freddie told her. Sam looked at him, shifting and pushed herself up, so she was sitting up with her back against the headboard, bowl in her lap.

"It's still all about you, isn't it? It's my birthday, Fredward. Carly, who lives over a thousand miles away, remembered my birthday and got me something, she called three times to apologise for not being here. Your **MOTHER** came by with flowers and _soap_ to give me as a present. Chris and Spencer took me for lunch, and spent all their money on me! But you couldn't even be bothered to remember that it was my birthday. Why should I even care about what you have to say?" Sam ranted, waving her hands in the air. Through her rant, Freddie had felt his stomach dropping even further, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame. Sam grit her teeth, shaking her head. "You would never have forgotten Carly's birthday."

It was said bitterly, and harshly. Freddie winced when she said it, but looked up at her, his eyes darkening slightly. Was it always going to come back to Carly? How did she always end up the cause of their fights? He was over her. He had been for a while before he and Sam even got together. "Sam, I don't love Carly. I love you. I always will love you. You are th one I want, not Carly," he insisted, and Sam narrowed her eyes at him, scoffing.

"Yeah, sure. But it doesn't change the fact that you forgot my birthday, Freddie," Sam drawled, jerking her head at him angrily. Freddie grit his teeth, before speaking.

"Sam, I had something planned. I was going to make tonight a big deal, and do anything you wanted. And I am sorry I forgot, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you... if you'll let me," Freddie stated, and Sam looked at him sharply, her eyes narrowing slightly. Freddie steeled himself for the imminent rejection that was away to come, and slid over to just in front of her. He held out the small blue box. "I wanted to do this right, because everything else we do is kind of messed up, but I screwed up, and once again, nothing is like I wanted it to be."

"Freddie..." Sam growled, in warning, but Freddie powered on, flipping open the box and showing the ring. Sam, despite her disgust with anything feminine, had to gasp.

"Samantha Puckett... will you marry me?" Freddie asked, and Sam blinked, opened her mouth, before smirking. Freddie's shifted, and he wriggled uncomfortably at her smirk, swallowing nervously. That smirk always meant trouble.

"You are asking me to marry you? Seriously. While we are still in an argument? Takes a brave man to do that, Benson," Sam told him, and Freddie's heart began to thump in his chest, getting faster as he waited for her reply. "You sure you want a lifetime of trying to make this up to me? I mean, that's like a lifetime of servitude, Fredalaupe."

"I know... but I wouldn't ask, if I wasn't ready to do it. Sam, I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please... marry me," Freddie was almost ashamed to say he was begging, but to be honest, there probably wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Sam. That included, it seemed, begging. Sam's smirk widened, and she snatched the box from him, taking the ring out the box and casually throwing it off the side of the bed. She bought the ring up to her face, eyeing it carefully, before slipping it onto her finger and seeing how it looked in the light of the television.

"I suppose I could do you the honour of becoming Mrs Puckett," Sam toned dryly, and Freddie scowled.

"I'm not a girl, Sam. And you would become Mrs Benson. Freddie Puckett doesn't sound right," Freddie argued, and Sam cocked an eyebrow, before gagging in mock-disgust.

"Benson, I am not sharing a last name with Crazy," Sam pushed, and Freddie smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. Sam rose her eyebrows at the move, but let him push her down and lean over her. Lightly, he pressed his lips to hers, almost cautiously, and Freddie smiled as the familiar warmth pooled in his stomach and his heart beat that little bit faster. "This doesn't mean you'e forgiven, you know that right, Fredwich."

"I hadn't thought for a moment you had," Freddie breathed against her lips, and Sam closed her eyes at the hot air that blew over her face. It was comforting, and soothing, and made her feel tired. At least until Freddie kissed her again, and every part of her body went on edge, her nerves tingling and lips burning. Her mind clouded over, and she pulled her arms up and around his neck, digging her nails into his back through his shirt as she gripped onto it. He bit her bottom lip playfully and she growled, rolling him over onto his back, the bowl of popcorn emptying out on the bed.

"Mama is always on top, Fredward. Remember that," she rumbled and Freddie groaned when she bit his neck, before trailing kisses to his mouth.

"With pleasure," Freddie mumbled, before she mercilessly attacked his mouth.


	5. iHost Big Time Rush Part 1

**_A/N: I think I'm going to write a series of one-shots, under this title. It just works, you know? If you have any requests, or ideas, I'll be happy to include them :) Hell, make an OC and I'll put them in :)_**

iCarly gang = 32-ish

**_And my polyvore is http: poly vore .com/ cgi/profile?id =2433691. Just remove the spaces :) Please review :) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>iAm Surviving Life<em>**

It was on Nathan and Jennette's first day in Kindergarten that Sam and Freddie Benson got called into the school to talk to their teacher. It was first for them, as well, because their eldest child James, who was eight, had never misbehaved in school. Miranda was only two, so she did't even go to school. When the call had came, Sam had actually cheered with happiness that not all of her children were 'nubs' and goody-two-shoes like their father. Although really, James may not have misbehaved, but he wasn't a nub. He played on the Junior Pee-Wee football team and the Minor League Badeball with his school, and had loads of friends. Sam just didn't see this as 'un-nubby'.

So Nate and Nette getting into so much trouble that the school called in Sam and Freddie? For Sam, this was a day of intense celebration. For Freddie, not so much. He had been pulled out of work to deal with it. Then, Sam just had to get in a fight with their teacher, which meant the headmistress was called, which led to Sam being banned from entering school property. For the rest of her life.

"She was overreacting, the stupid nub," Sam insisted, as she kicked the door to the Shay's apartment open and stalked in, pushing Miranda in her pram. Sam wore black skinny jeans, with a blue plaid shirt over a red long-sleeve top, her shirt sleeves rolled up. Over it she wore a hooded leather vest, with black suede buckled ankle boots. Behind her Freddie followed, holding Nette's hand, and the James followed Freddie, carrying Nate on his back. Miranda giggled, and shouted 'Nub!' happily. Freddie groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head for a moment.

"No, she wasn't! Sam, you called her a demon and told her that if she couldn't control them she was obviously not cut out to be a teacher! And you insulted her clothes, hair and called her a hobnocker! She had every right to ban you from the school," Freddie argued, ignoring the glare that Sam sent him. Behind him, James shook his head, but smirked at his mothers funny antics. Spencer looked over his shoulder, as he realised that his apartment was being invaded again, distracting him from his experiment.

"Benson's! In my apartment! What a surprise," Spencer Shay toned sarcastically when he saw the family of six. He wore paint-splattered overalls, his hair all messily spiked and hands covered in purple paint. Sam smirked at him, waving one hand carelessly, as Nette tore from Freddie and over to her 'Uncle Spency', wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Whoa! there's a tiny person attached to me," Spencer playfully jested, and the curly haired blond girl giggled, her pink, heart printed prom dress with a bow on the front getting covered in yellow and blue paint from his overalls.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the weirdly shaped structure Spencer had moulded and stuck bits of sparkly things and painted randomly with his hands. It was against a blue sheet, preventing the paint from getting on the kitchen behind it, and several open paint containers surrounded Spencer, at different levels of volume from being used.

Sam lifted Miranda from her pushchair, eyeing the scuptlure sceptically, before shrugging and sitting on the couch with Miranda beside her. The two year old wore a stripy blue and pink play-suit, with short legs and a denim jacket over the top, tiny converses on her feet. They had long learned that dressing her in outfits which were easy to take off, like trousers, would result in them having a naked two-year old running around, and so she always wore the play-suits now.

James dropped Nate from his back carelessly, the brunette boy hitting the floor with a thud, and glaring at his older brother, before he disappeared into the kitchen in search of food. James joined his uncle at the sculpture, head cocking to the side in thought. He wore a penny tee with 'Sludge Pie' written across it, over a grey tee-shirt with jeans and sneakers. His brown hair was messily done, and his blue eyes narrowed at the sculpture, before he looked down at Nette. "It looks just like you, brat."

She gaped up at him, before huffing and slamming the heel of her small white shoe on his foot. "You got a silly face!" she stated, offended. James winced painfully, grabbing his foot. His little sister may be small but she would pack one powerful kick. Freddie ran a hand over his face, as the two started up their traditional word war that always occurred after Nette hurt James.

"Dork."

"Stupid butt."

"Bed-wetter."

"Pant pooer."

"... that was a good one, kiddo," James grinned, and he ruffled the blond's curls. She giggled happily, and hugged him. James grimaced, as the stains of paint on Nette's clothes transferred onto his own as well. Nate wandered through, gnawing on a chicken leg. It was easy to tell that the four kids were the children of Sam and Freddie. James had the same rabid determination that Sam had only applying to sports rather than violence, and he was also slightly obsessive compulsive, like Freddie, needing everything to be a specific way. He looked exactly like Freddie, apart from his blue eyes, which were all Sam.

Nate had his mother appetite and her penchant for trouble, a trait he shared with Nette, yet had Freddie's mind and love of technology, while looking like Freddie completely, with brown eyes, brown hair and love of wearing Penny-tees all the time. Nette, his twin, was the only one who looked completely like Sam, with bright blue eyes and curly blond hair and a mischievous smile that never faltered. Unlike her mother, she loved all things girly, yet at the same time had an almost carbon copy of Sam's personality, loving mess and dirt and violence and used violence to get what she wanted.

Miranda had brown hair and brown eyes, with Sam's round cheeks and developing bone structure. She already showed aspects of Sam's personality, being incredibly lazy. She hadn't walked yet, instead just shuffled around a room. It was possible to leave her alone with a bag of fladoodles in her play pen, and you could come back and the area around her would be covered in orange powder and her entire body, but she wouldn't have moved an inch. The doctors had been afraid she had a mental deficiency... but she was just extremely lazy. It wasn't that she couldn't walk, she just wouldn't.

"So what's going on, Freddo?" Spencer asked the younger man. Freddie ran his hand through his hair, messing up the neat style it was normally worn in. He was still wearing the suit he had to wear for work, his jacket discarded and sleeves rolled up to reveal toned, tanned arms and tie loosened, his top button undone.

"Don't ask... We got called into kindergarten because Nate set off cherry bombs in the boys toilets and Nette cut of a girls pigtail because she irritated her," Freddie told Spencer, leaning against the column next the counter. Spencer rose his eyebrows, grinning slightly. Freddie gave him a pointed look. "It's not funny. Especially when **Sam refuses to discipline** them for it."

Sam looked over at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey! It was a good a prank. The only fault is that they got caught. If you want to tell them off so bad, do it yourself. I'm proud of them," Sam argued, and Miranda piped up next to her, saying 'prank!' loudly. Sam turned smiled proudly at the bubbly tow year old. "Good girl! Pranks are good, aren't they."

"Sam! Don't teach her that!" Freddie moaned, and Sam just glowed, kissing her baby girls cheeks and tickling her tummy. Nette bounced over from James and grabbed Spencers hand, holding onto two of his fingers and leaning back on her heels, so her staying up was entirely dependant on her hold on him.

"Uncle Spencer, where is Gabe and Anna?" she asked, her voice lilting in a cute way. Spencer was, as always, bowled over by her cuteness and pulled her off the ground by clasping his hands around her and lifted her into a big hug, holding her on his hip. She giggled, and hit him playfully on the face when he poked her in the stomach.

"Well, Netty-betty, Gabe is in his bedroom, and Anna-banana is at her Girl Sprouts club," Spencer said, bouncing Nette on his hip. She pouted.

"Can I go play with Gabe?" she asked, and Spencer paused in his bouncing. If he said no, he was going to get beaten by a five year old. If he said yes, then his eleven year old son would tell Chris that he set Nette on him and Chris would tell him off. Either way, he was going to suffer. "Pwease, Uncle Spencer."

"I don't know kiddo..."he trailed off, looking at James who nodded severely behind Nette's head. Spencer sighed. "Fine. You can go play with Gabe," he relented, setting the blond on the floor. The laugh she got was almost evil and sent shivers up his spine, before she tore from the room, her feet hammering against the wooden stairs with deafening thuds. A few moments there was a pained shriek from up the stairs, that caused Nate to look up from were he was ravishing a plate of turkey slices and realise Nette had disappeared.

The two twins were very rarely apart. They were best friends. Always together, causing trouble. Nette being somewhere that Nate wasn't was very rare. He blinked, looking at his dad, who informed him calmly that Nette was in Gabe's room. There was a moment of silence, before Nate followed his twin up the stairs, with a battle cry worthy of Bravesoul. James moved over to his Freddie's side, looking up at him. "I feel sorry for him."

"You should," Freddie stated, humourlessly and he patted the top of James head. James grinned, before running and jumping onto the couch with his mother and sister. Sam put him in a headlock, playfully giving him a noogie, before kissing the top on his head. He punched her in the side gently, and Miranda reached out to grab his hair, before yawning and slumping back against her mother, falling into a instant dead sleep.

"Who would of thought you two would have such cute kids?" Spencer joked, and Freddie grinned, as Spencer walked round to the fridge and pulled them out a bottle of juice each. He handed one to Freddie, who twisted the cap off, nodding in thanks. "How are things between you guys anyway? All that fighting can't be healthy."

"It keeps things interesting, I guess. Have you spoken to Carly? Do you know when her flight is getting in?" he asked, changing the subject. Spencer didn't even notice, shrugging.

"She told me at six, so my guess is she'll be here in about hour," Spencer said, and he frowned to himself. "Did she tell you what she was coming for? She told me she had some big news she wanted to share with us. Hey, did you hear about that mega-awesome Big Time Rush reunion concert? It's totally great!"

"Er... sure, Spencer. Glad to see you are still a teenage girl at heart," Freddie joked, and Spencer pouted. "Dude... I was kidding," Freddie stated, and Spencer rose a shoulder, sipping his juice and muttering 'Carly would care'. Freddie's reply was cut off by a furious pre-teen storming into the kitchen, and knocking the bottle of juice out of Spencer's hands. His brown eyes blazed and his chest rose and fell rapidly. There was a bruise over one of his eyes and his clothes were rumpled.

"What. The. Chizz! Dad! I told you I didn't want them in my room! That's it! I'm telling Mom!" Gabriel Shay stated. Over the years, his hair had lightened to a warm mocha colour and it now fell in a somewhat floppy hairstyle, that had been so famous when Justin Beiber had still been around. He wore a red plaid shirt, over a white top with buttons down to the middle, jeans and bright orange and green socks. It was easy to see he was Spencer's son, even with his freckles and the fact that his features were near identical to his mothers.

"No! You can't do that! She'll yell at me again!" Spencer wailed, and Gabriel shook his head, a firm look on his face.

"I'm calling her now. Because that was just mean," Gabriel stomped his foot, and he stomped over to the phone, lifting it and starting to dial the number he knew by heart. Spencer quickly lunged forward and snatched the phone, causing Gabriel to gape at him.

"Haha! Now you can't call your mom. Because I have the phone, so nyah!" Spencer mocked, and Gabriel pursed his lips. Then his eyes widened, and Spencer yelped when the phone suddenly burst into flames. Freddie's eyes widened and he shouted in alarm while Spencer jumped on the spot, waving the phone wildly to quell the flames. Gabriel hopped from one foot to another.

"That's not going to work! You're just supplying it with more oxygen!" Gabriel told him. Spencer emitted weird sound that was a cross between and groan and a wail, before dropping it in the sink and turning on the tap, effectively killing the fire. Spencer slumped in relief, panting slightly, as Gabriel blinked at the charred and melted phone, before looking at his dad levelly.

"I am still telling Mom."

xOxOx

"I know! I'm late! I'm sorry," Chris stated as she rushed her daughter into the apartment, her brown hair bobbed around her shoulders, carrying two large bags of groceries. She wore dark blue denim skinny jeans, with open toe cream boot's that went to mid-calf and had a white sash wrapped around them. Under a pale peach blazer, she wore a nude embellished floaty top, her gold locket hanging around her neck. "Anna, go up to your room and change out your uniform."

"Okay Mommy," the yellow clad child beamed, before she skipped up the stairs to her room. Sam sniffed the air, sensing approaching food, and opened her eyes from where she was asleep on the couch, Miranda sprawled on her chest.

"You got ham, woman?" she pointed at Chris, as she struggled to the kitchen. Chris smiled at her and responded 'of course' before coming to a sudden stop with a look of horrified surprise. The bags in her arms hit the floor as she practically appeared to her son, grabbing his chin with her hand and turning his eyes up to her. Spencer carefully hid himself behind his juice, sitting at the dinner table while Freddie watched with a sort of nostalgic feeling. Sure Chris wasn't as bad as his mom was, but it was a while since Marissa had gone all over-protective on him.

"What on earth happened to you!"

Gabriel's eyes shifted over to Spencer, and Chris caught it, standing upright and turning to her husband. "Spencer Shay, explain this bruise," Chris ordered, pointing to Gabriel's face. The boy shrugged apologetically at his father, his earlier frustration having worn off when Nette had apologized for throwing her shoe in his eye. Spencer opened his mouth, closed it, before he tore from the table and ran to his bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Chris gaped, her eyes following him leave, before she pursed her lips. "Oh, he is so not getting any tonight."

"Getting any what, mom?" Gabriel asked, and Chris looked at him, before ruffling his hair and saying 'Nothing' playfully. Gabriel scowled and opened his mouth, before Chris cut over him, looking at Freddie. Gabriel realised that he wasn't going to get an answer huffed and grabbed his fladoodles from the shopping bag, heading for his bedroom.

"So, how late am I? How long until Carly gets here?" she questioned, going over to her groceries and starting to unload them into the fridge and cupboards. Freddie looked at his watch, jostling Nette who grumbled and punched him in the arm, napping in his lap. He replied about ten minutes, and Chris swore under her breath. "That means I haven't got any time to cook dinner. Okay, how about this... I order Chinese?"

"I do like Chinese," Freddie chuckled and Sam looked up from the couch, her ears picking up the word 'Chinese' and her mouth watering. Miranda stirred, her brown eyes blinking lazily at her mother, before she let her head fall back onto Sam's chest, snoring behind her pacifier. Nate suddenly appeared in the seat that Spencer had vacated, his eyes large and eager.

"We're having Chinese? Can I have ribs? And beef?" he asked rapidly, hands flat on the table top, head turning from Chris to Freddie and then back to Chris. "Please, Auntie Chris," he pouted. Chris rose her eyebrows at him. Being a mother to a Shay baby meant one thing. That she was impervious to the puppy dog eyes. Men, they fell over it hook line and sinker, but the women? They could build up one hell of a tolerance to it.

However, because Nate asked for ribs and beef every time they ordered Chinese, it was added as part of their permanent order. "Okay, Nate. Now go and steal those Fladoodle's from Gabe and bring them down here. He shouldn't be eating before dinner," Chris told the boy. A rather sinister grin appeared on Nate's face, before he tore from kitchen, practically buzzing with happiness at getting to cause trouble. Chris chuckled in amusement, before reaching for the phone. Pressing five on the speed dial, she waited for the local Chinese take away to pick up.

They ordered takeaway that much, they had to have the number on speed dial.

Freddie shook his head in amusement, lifting Nette and carrying her through to the living room. Sam looked up at him, a slow smirk on her lips. He couldn't stop himself from smirking back, as he sat down with Nette on the couch, Sam moving her legs to let him sit despite her personality. "A right proper daddy's girl, isn't she," Sam mocked, jerking her head at Nette and Freddie chuckled quietly.

"Only as much as you are," he teased, and Sam stuck her tongue out at him, kicking him playfully in the thigh.

"I ain't no Daddy's girl, Momma's boy," she stated. Freddie grinned at her, and Sam flushed, irritated that his smile could still have the effect of giving her butterflies in her stomach even after fourteen years of actually being together. "Stop being so happy. It's irritating," Sam snapped, with no real bite. She loved the fact that she made him happy almost as much as she loved her ability to make him so annoyed he nearly pulled out his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sam," he mocked, and she scrunched up her nose at him, making a 'bleurgh' noise, while he just chuckled at her. "Lazy jerk."

"Weenie dork."

"You love me anyway."

"You wish I did."

"I know you do," he smirked, and she bared her teeth at him.

"Actually, I'm just letting you think that. One day, you'll wake up dead and know the truth," Sam retorted, and if she had been sitting up, she probably would have flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her nose in the air, ending the argument. But she was lying down, which meant that Freddie felt free to continue the argument, feeling safe from her kicking him because Nette was on his lap. Sam may be a violent she-devil, but she was utterly hopeless at disciplining their kids, surprisingly enough.

A small head suddenly popped up at the back of the couch, causing Freddie to curse and jump in surprise and Sam to flinch. Large hazel eyes looked from Sam to Freddie, a head of pigtailed brown hair and pale skin with rosy cheeks. She beamed at them, missing two front teeth.

"Hello, Uncle Freddie, Auntie Sam," she glowed, with the same giggly air about her that Carly had always had. "Are you staying for tea? Is Nate here too? Can I play with Nate? He does silly things, doesn't he? Did he make the potty's at school go boom?" she rambled off questions with no real pause between them, staring eagerly at Freddie, who swallowed under her stare.

His reprieve came in the form of Carly Shay, bursting into the apartment with her suitcase being lugged behind her and hair in a messy bun. Anna, who loved her aunt more than she loved playing with her Daddy's sculptures, squealed and ran to her, instantly attached to her leg. "Auntie Carly! Auntie Carly! You're here!"

"Yes, I am," Carly chuckled, and she somehow managed to shuffle into the apartment with Anna attached to her, as Freddie and Sam stood, Sam holding Miranda and Freddie setting Nette on the couch. Carly hugged Sam, Anna still holding onto her leg, and Sam grinned at her.

"Carlotta Shay, Never thought I'd see the day you came back to this ol' town," she jested, her blue eyes dancing playfully. Carly beamed at her, before her attention was caught by the small Miranda, who Carly, despite who close she still was with her two best friends, still hadn't met in person. She squealed, and Miranda sniffed, blinking lazily at her, before her eyes widened as Carly suddenly lifted her from Sam's arms and cooed at her.

"Aww! Who's a cutie little girl? Who's just a cutie-pie? You are... Yes, you are!" Carly giggled and Miranda stared at her with a bored expression. Carly rose her eyebrows, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed but Freddie chuckled and shrugged, taking Miranda from her. Carly pouted slightly.

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't find anything amusing, except maybe Nette and Nate fighting," Freddie told her, trying to make her feel better. Carly smiled weakly, and then turned at the shout of 'Carly!' coming from behind her. She managed to catch Spencer just as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her. The brunette woman shrieked, and Spencer set her back onto her heels, grinning in his usual goofy way.

"Carly! You're here, let me take your suitcase!" he quickly took the case from her, and then wailed when the case burst into flames. Carly yelped, her hands flying to her mouth while Freddie quickly moved away, protectively turning around Miranda so his back was to the flames. "Why does this always happen to me!"

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Carly shouted, and Sam looked around frantically, then grabbed her drink from the coffee table and poured it over the suitcase, dousing the flames. The smell of burnt plastic and charred clothes caused them all to retch slightly, Carly's lower lip trembling as she looked at her ruined, soaking suitcase. "Oh... my clothes..." she sniffed, bending down next to her case, Anna having run away to get her mother when the flames had started. Sam knelt next to her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's okay, kiddo... we can get you some new clothes..." Sam soothed, and Carly nodded weakly, mumbling to herself slightly. Sam looked up at Spencer, who looked guiltily down at them, before she helped Carly to the couch, and teh two sat down on the soft cushions. "You wanna tell us your big news, Carly girl?"

"Are you gettin' married, Auntie Carly?" Nette asked, and the grown ups in the room looked at the girl who sat on the coffee table, legs crossed and chewing her fingernails. Freddie's eyes widened, while Sam glared at her blond child, and Spencer looked excitedly at Carly before his face fell again at her miserable look. Despite how popular Carly was with men, she was no were near as close to being settled down as Sam and Freddie. She just couldn't find the right guy.

Nette looked at the adults, before pouting. "Why ain't no one answering me?" she questioned, and Freddie ruffled her hair.

"Why don't you go play with James, Nate and Gabe, yeah?" he ushered to the stairs, and she gaped at him, before glaring petulantly and stomping up the stairs huffily. Freddie shook his head, before he smiled at a nearly tearful Carly. Miranda yawned and rested her head in the crook of his neck, sucking on her pacifier and snoozing as he swayed her.

"Well, what's your news then, kiddo?" Spencer pushed, nudging her knee with his fist, sitting on the coffee table that Nette had vacated. Carly's face lit up, her previous troubles forgotten as her excitement returned. She clapped her hands together, bouncing in her seat.

"Well, you know how Big Time Rush are doing their reunion tour?" she said, and they all nodded. "And you know how I work in the legal department for Rocque Records in LA, right? Guess who gets to be the groups legal representative for the tour!" Cary squealed, and Sam blinked at her, while Spencer gasped and clappedh is hands.

"Oh my gosh! You are doing the Big Time Rush tour? Can we meet them? Oh my gosh, you have to get us VIP passes! For your big brother, Carly," he begged, and his rambling was cut of by a sharp cough from Chris, who stood in front of Anna, her hands on her hips. She looked at Spencer with an amused expression, before glowign as she looked at Carly, quickly going over to her and giving her a hug, bending over to reach her.

"It's good to see you, love. How was your flight?"

"It was good. I got to fly first class. With the band," Carly giggled at the end, feeling like a teenager again. Chris smiled at her. Then, a suited woman walked into the apartment through the open front door. Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "Katie? Why are you here? I thought you were checking into the hotel with the band?" Carly questioned Katie Diamond, the ex-wife of James Diamond, as she pressed rapidly onto her Pearpad.

"Well, we would be, if those idiots hadn't managed to get us kicked out after three minutes of entering the hotel," Katie scowled, and she ran a hand through her long light brown hair. She wore a black pant suit, with a black tank top under a black blazer, with black leather heels. Carly gaped at her. "Every other hotel is fully booked, so we have nowhere to stay."

"Oh, well... I don't..." Carly stammered, and she looked at Spencer and Chris, before an idea came into her head, and she stood, a large smile on her face."You could stay here, we have plenty of room in the apartment."


End file.
